I Will Never Let You Go
by KailaGlass
Summary: Rick and Andrea have found something together. Daryl has become Rick's partner in his leadership. The group is doing fine at the prison, but how long will it last? I want Rick and Andrea to be together, so I wrote what I would like to see happen... Disclaimer, I own nothing, all rights are AMC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this ! I love the good reviews, and if you find any good Rick/Andrea stories, feel free to leave me a review with the name ! Thanks to the great readers !**

** ~Kaila**

* * *

Rick watched Andrea trudge across the field holding her gun in her hand. It had been nearly six months since the loss of the farm, and Rick still felt responsible for Andrea getting left behind. He should have seen her. But he didn't, and it ate him up on the inside.

He was almost relieved when Lori's death crossed his mind. She had been so mad at him. So mad for killing Shane. Rick knew she had feelings for him, even if she didn't admit it. He had asked her outright after they had fought, and she had stormed off. Later on, she had come back in a state of pain, and everyone knew what was wrong. She was going into early labor. She died during child birth, and so did the baby.

Rick didn't really think of Lori anymore. He focused on Carl, and the group, and just keeping them alive. The prison was a great home to them all. He had thanked Michonne for welcoming them. But he had also thanked her for saving Andrea.

Andrea looked up and saw Rick standing there. She walked a little faster toward him. When she got nearer, a half smile formed across her face. He felt happiness somewhere inside of him at the sight. He had apologized a thousand times for not seeing her that night, but he wasn't sure if she believed him.

"Hey," Andrea said turning toward the woods. "We got some more wood. Daryl and Glenn are carrying it back."

"Thank you... Andrea... I'm still sorry." Rick said looking her straight in the eye. Andrea glanced away before looking back at him.

"You couldn't see me. Really, Rick. It's okay." She said before walking toward the prison entrance. Rick watched her go, never taking his eyes off of her, until she was safely inside. Then he turned back toward the woods where he could see Daryl and Glenn. He rushed over to help them carry the fire wood. Suddenly, Rick heard a noise to his right.

The arrow was through the walker's head before he even had a chance to reach for his gun. Daryl looked up and grinned. Rick chuckled and nodded his head. He continued helping them carry the wood back to the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, and the moon hung in the sky beautifully. Rick looked at the night sky wondering how something so beautiful could be in a world that was such a living hell. Rick found Andrea out near the prison entrance watching. She always took the night duty.

"What is it with you and the night duties?" Rick asked as he walked up to the wall she was sitting on. She jumped, gun in hand, ready to aim.

"Why do you do that? Sneak up on me? One day, I swear I'm going to shoot you." Andrea said looking back out into the night.

"So... Why do you sit out here all night?" Rick asked again looking at her.

"Because it's peaceful." She answered.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Rick said still poking at the question. He kept his eyes on hers as he waited for her reply.

"Well... Maybe because I'm lonely." She said looking down.

"Lonely?" Rick asked stepping in front of her and looking up into her eyes. She shifted her weight, as she leaned slightly to the left. Her feet dangled from the ledge of the wall and she kicked them slightly.

"Yea. Like, I would rather be out here, waiting on something, than inside just laying there. Not knowing what is happening or going to happen. I can't sleep, Rick. I have nightmares constantly. About the farm. I just feel more comfortable out here." Andrea explained it all in quick breath, sounding slightly embarrassed about the nightmares as her brow furrowed.

"Well, I need you during the day, Andrea. You're too good of a shot. I'm pulling you from night duties. T-Dog can take over." Rick said still looking her in the face.

"But, I like my night duties. Rick I want to stay here." She sounded frustrated and scared.

"Look. You don't have to be lonely or afraid, Andrea. You really, really don't. Now you need some sleep." Rick went inside and returned quickly with T-Dog. Andrea hesitantly followed Rick inside for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not long after Rick had crawled into bed, that he heard a soft knock at his door, followed by it opening. Andrea crept in and closed the door behind her. Rick hadn't expected her be standing there.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked groggily, looking at her sad face.

"I'm just... Lonely Rick." Andrea said with a sadness in her voice. Rick sat up and patted the bed. She walked over and sat down beside him. Andrea looked at him, but made no attempt to come any closer. Rick didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not, but he went for it.

He gently put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She didn't fight. She didn't resist when pulled her down beside him and pulled the covers over them. Rick let his hand go over her waist as he pulled her close. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right. He felt Andrea relax, and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Rick awoke early. He crept quietly around his room getting dressed, trying not to wake Andrea. His thoughts went back to Andrea knocking on his door and sleeping beside him. It was the first time he felt comforted in a long time.

He left the room and went to find Daryl. He was awake, sitting down in the kitchen area looking tired. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Rick wondered if Daryl still blamed himself for Sophia's death. Rick hoped that Daryl had more sense than that. At least he still had Carol. Anyone could see how much she cared for Daryl.

"Daryl, we need to get a better rotation system for the night duty. At least two people instead of just one." Rick said hearing the worry in his own voice.

"Ok. I'll take some nights." Daryl said. Rick greatly appreciated Daryl. He was like Rick's partner. He never questioned things, he always did his part to help out whenever needed, and could handle a bad situation. Rick looked at Daryl as his equal in this group, and whenever he had ideas or suggestions, Rick made sure they were discussed and carried out. He was very glad to have Daryl around as a friend.

The day went by slowly. There was only one walker that wandered up around noon. Glenn, who had been working on his crossbow skills, had killed it under Daryl's watchful eye. Rick noticed how Daryl looked like a proud father as he slapped Glenn on the back and grinned from ear to ear. Glenn just smiled and joked with Daryl as they had taken the dead walker into the woods.

Night finally hit, and Rick was settling down for the night. He had told Carl goodnight, and went outside one last time to see Carol and Daryl on night duty. Rick told them goodnight, and if they needed him, to holler.

He was nearly asleep, when his door opened. It was Andrea again. She hesitantly climbed into the bed. Rick pulled the covers over them and put his arm over her waist. Rick felt himself getting sleepy again, but awoke when Andrea rolled over to face him.

Just like that, her face was right in front of his. Rick didn't move, he just listened to her breathing. Andrea inched closer to him. He felt her nose touch his. Rick leaned forward and let his lips brush over hers. Then he leaned in again and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss, putting her hands to his face.

"Andrea," Rick said in between kisses, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I never saw you." He was near tears.

"It's ok, Rick, it's ok... You see me now." She offered, pulling his face closer to hers. He put his arms around her and pulled her body close to his. He let his hands wander, touching her softly. Andrea never let his lips leave hers. Rick continued kissing her until sleep took him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick awoke to find Andrea gone. She must have woken up and got an early start on the day. Rick worried for Andrea and himself. What if this was all too fast for the both of them? But Rick thought of her pressed against him, and how warm she made him feel. He couldn't get Andrea out of his head.

Rick got dressed and found Michonne. She was standing near a window watching Daryl and Glenn do a perimeter check. Even though they were a good distance away, Rick was proud to see they seemed happy. That's all he wanted for these people he tried so hard to take care of. And when he saw a glimpse of happiness in this cold world, it helped him keep going.

"Thank you again," Rick said walking up beside Michonne. She looked at him for a moment, then turned back to the window.

"You care for her. I can see that." She replied. Rick took that as "you're welcome", and walked off. He walked outside and felt the sun on his face. For a split second he thought it was going to be a good day. He thought wrong.

He first heard a yell, coming from the edge of the woods. It was Daryl. Rick ran out onto the prison lawn the see Daryl and Glenn running toward the prison from the woods. What Rick saw behind them, stirred up panic. A huge herd of walkers stumbled after them. Rick saw the farm all over again.

Quickly, he snapped out of it and went for his gun. They were at a prison, not a flimsy farm house. He took aim and fired off a few rounds. He kept firing until Daryl and Glenn were close by. Then they all ran toward the prison together.

Rick saw Carl poking along the entrance of the prison. Panic struck him at the sight of Carl outside. He ran faster and began shouting.

"Carl! Get inside! Go, now!" He yelled. Carl looked up and saw the herd. Panic took over his face and he ran inside. Rick's fear subsided momentarily, until another thought hit him. He looked over at Daryl.

"Where's Andrea?" Rick asked breathing hard.

"I thought she was inside!" Daryl said as they ran nearer to the prison.

Rick began to panic again. His gaze went up and around the prison. Much to his dismay, he saw Andrea, near the woods in a tree stand. She was standing up looking in their direction. Rick knew she wasn't safe there. He had to go after her.

"There she is!" He pointed to the tree line. "I'm going after her." Daryl gave a nod and the two took off for the tree line. Glenn kept going for the prison to warn the others and get back up. He knew Rick and Daryl would need it to save Andrea.

Lucky for Rick and Daryl, the walkers were sluggish and tired, almost as if they had already eaten, but the thought of a meal kept them on the chase. Before Rick knew it, he was looking up into Andrea's face.

"What are you two doing? You should have got to safety! There's not enough room for you guys up here!" Andrea's voice was distraught and panic seeped through her words.

"Hurry down, we can make it to the prison if we circle around." Rick said. Behind him Daryl began shooting approaching walkers. Andrea jumped down into Rick's arms, and they made a mad dash for the prison. A walker appeared to the right of Andrea, close, too close. She could see it was mangled, missing an eye, and half of it's face was eaten off. She aimed and pulled the trigger. The walker went down. Andrea knew it would never get back up.

"We gotta go faster!" Daryl pushed them on. They kept running. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the back of the prison. They shuffled quickly around toward the front. While running, Rick felt Andrea's hand bumping his. He grabbed it and pulled her on. As they rounded the corner, Daryl stopped abruptly, and began to shoot. A few walkers had beat them there.

"We got to keep going!" Rick yelled firing his gun. "Just go!" The three of them ran and shot. Walkers began to fall quickly. They noticed that even walkers far off were falling. Rick knew Glenn and the others were shooting for them. His heart began to rise a little from where it had sank in his chest. They were going to make it.

Rick and Daryl practically shoved Andrea and their selves into the entrance door, slamming it behind them. Rick dashed for the upper floor, Andrea hot on his heels. Rick knew that Glenn and the others would need help shooting.

Carl met Rick at the top of the stairs, along with Carol. Her terrified face went to sheer joy when she saw Daryl behind them. Rick grabbed Carl in a hug, as did Carol to Daryl. Rick then turned to Andrea and grabbed her.

"I wasn't going to leave you again." Rick whispered in her ear. She tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer. They held each other for a moment, then joined the others at the windows for some much needed target practice.


	5. Chapter 5

After the herd had been wiped out, the group had a huge mess to clean. They all wandered out onto the lawn trying to figure out where to begin cleaning up the bodies. Rick decided to let Carl help as well, so the clean up began.

Rick noticed that Hershel looked content with their life, despite losing his farm. He had gotten himself together fast for his daughters, and Rick knew, as he had always known, that Hershel was a good man. Rick smiled as Daryl walked up and grabbed the feet of the walker in front of them.

"Well, let us begin the clean up." Rick stated as he helped Daryl drag the walker off to their burning area. The bodies continued to pile up, one by one. It took them nearly two hours to clean the mess of walkers that were scattered all over the prison lawn. Thinking about what could have happened to Andrea, Daryl, and himself, he didn't mind that he was cleaning up a mess.

Later on that evening, Rick found himself sitting on a high wall of the prison. He was watching as the sun went down. The colors were arranged beautifully against the darkening sky. He could see the purples, oranges, yellows, and pinks all swirled together around the setting orange ball of sun. He often thought of himself as very lucky to get to see something like this in such a harsh world. Rick was happy when Carl appeared by his side.

"Andrea could have gotten killed today, Dad. I hope when I'm older, if I live to be older, that I'm just like you." Carl said hugging his father. Rick felt a surge of pride and it nearly brought him to tears that his son felt that way.

"Carl, I love you, son." Rick managed to say hugging him.

"I love you too." Carl hugged him back. He smiled and walked back inside. Rick smiled as he watched his son walk away. He turned back when he heard approaching footsteps.

"I want to thank-" Andrea started to speak, but Rick cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her. She returned his kiss letting herself fall into him. He held her against them, kissing her, loving her. The kiss slowed and he let his tongue slide over hers slowly. Andrea grabbed him tighter and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Rick. Love me." She whispered. He looked into her soft blue eyes and kissed her again.

"Come on." Rick said, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. They snuck off to one of the showers and began kissing again. They laughed and smiled as they teased each other. Rick began a slight tickle fest with her, not having to search for vulnerable spots to tickle, it just came naturally.

Rick turned the shower on and took his shirt off. Andrea looked at him, then glanced down. Then she looked back up at him again. Her eyes were begging him to touch her. Rick stepped forward and was right in front of her. So close that their bodies were almost touching. She looked into his eyes once again.

Rick gently grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it slowly over her head. She looked down self consciously, but Rick put his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"You're beautiful, Andrea." He said quietly to her. She smiled and they finished undressing.

The water was warm and soothing to them both. Rick didn't look at her, only at her face, kissing her now and then. She knew he was being respectful of her and she loved that. But what did she really expect? It was Rick and that was how he was.

He pulled her close to him, one hand on her hip, and the other cupped her face. He kissed her long and slow, letting the kiss linger a moment before slowly pulling away. The whole shower was like that, him kissing her and touching her. He only touched her face, stomach, hips, or back. He made no advances, and Andrea wondered why, but was still very content with him.

After their shower, they told the group goodnight. Andrea went on upstairs, while Rick walked outside to check the night duty. T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie were all giggling quietly and whispering. Happy to see them smiling, Rick said goodnight to the three and warned them to be extremely catious and on guard after what had happened earlier that day. They agreed and after saying goodnight, went back to their conversations.

Rick found Carl, asleep in his bed. His son looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake him. So he quietly crept over and gently kissed his head. He walked to the doorway, leaned against the frame, and looked at Carl. He promised, as he did everyday, to keep him safe.

Rick finally got to his room and climbed into bed. He knew Andrea would already be in the bed. She turned to him as he layed down beside her. She kissed him passionately and pulled him over her. Looking down at her, he felt his heart beating fast. She looked Rick in his eyes and he could see the fire burning.

"Love me, Rick."


	6. Chapter 6

Rick began kissing her, fast and hard. She welcomed the kiss, pulling him closer to her body. He broke the kiss off and raised up. For the first time, he let his eyes wander over her body. He pulled his eyes back up to her face and slowly brought his hands to her shirt. He pushed the bottom of her shirt up exposing her stomach. Rick knew he wanted to take his time with her.

He leaned down and began kissing her stomach gently. He let his lips slide across her skin, planting kisses as he moved upward. He let his tongue touch her skin with the last kiss he planted just below her bra line. Slowly, he pushed her shirt up farther, and then pulled it over her head. It fell from the bed.

He continued kissing all over her upper abdomen and slowly worked his way up to her breasts. She never took her eyes off of him, as he put his hands underneath her back and unclasped her bra. Their eyes never left each other. He gently pulled it away from her body and dropped it onto the floor.

Rick kissed down her body until he reached her panty line. He kissed his way from one hip bone, to the other. He felt Andrea shudder at his kisses. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes as he gently pulled her panties off and let them join her scattered clothes on the floor. Rick let his hands sit on her hips as he looked at her body. Feeling her move, he looked up.

Andrea was up in front of him, pulling his shirt off. Soon, his clothes mingled in with hers, and he was on top of her. He wanted her, right then and there. But he wanted the night to be slow, he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to make love to her.

He began kissing down her neck. When she made an attempt to pull him back up to her, he gently pushed her back down with one hand, and continued kissing down her body. He reached his destination, and began kissing her thighs. He could feel her trembling against him as he touched her with his tongue.

Andrea made a quiet moan as he continued making love to her. Rick could feel her, every part of her racing towards the pleasure he was giving her. He let his hand wander up the bed to find hers, and when they touched, she held onto it. She squeezed it tight when she felt herself become overwhelmed with pleasure.

Rick slowly moved up her body, once again planting kisses as he worked his way up to her mouth. He pecked her lips before hovering over her and looking into her eyes. They just stayed there, frozen. Rick thought an eternity went by before she spoke.

"I want you." She whispered. That was all it took. Rick began kissing her as he gently entered her. She let out a small gasp against his lips. He remained still for a moment, until she pulled him closer to her. Then he began making love to her for the second time that night.

He kissed her as he moved against her. Her hands were at his neck pulling his face to hers, as if she couldn't get close enough to him. When she realized he wasn't going anywhere, she let her hands go around him and they were at his shoulder blades. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he began to move faster against her. She wanted to scream, but she knew it would cause an alarm. So instead, she pressed her lips to his, and let her sounds escape into him.

Rick could feel it all. Her tongue on his, her body against him, the sounds against his mouth. He felt like he had never felt before. Andrea was something his heart yearned for. He realized that he wasn't making love to her because he was lonely, but because it felt right in his heart.

They rocked against each other, feeling each other as one. He kissed her neck roughly as he rocked her faster. He knew she needed to let it out, knew she wanted to scream. He crushed his mouth against hers to keep her sounds for himself. He wrapped his arms around her.

As they finished, he layed over her for a few moments, breathing heavily. He kissed her mouth, then the corner, to her cheek. He began doing quick little kisses all over her neck, down her body. She was starting to giggle quietly, fighting him off in a playful manner. Andrea noticed the way his eyes lit up when he looked up at her. She couldn't help but notice the little boy charm that showed when he smiled. Her stomach felt funny, and she knew it was because the way she felt about Rick, was real.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea pressed herself against Rick's body, letting the warmth of him wrap around her. She felt so good in his arms, and for those moments, the world was right. She forgot about the fear, the worry, the walkers. Fighting everyday to survive. All she was focused on was him, touching her, kissing her, and loving her.

"Who knew you would have gone from sticking guns in my face to cuddling with me in bed." Rick murmed against her neck.

"Yea, who knew, huh?" She laughed. But the laugh faded. "Rick... You are the one thing that makes this world feel okay to me, even though I know it's gone to shit."

"What do you think we're doing?" Rick suddenly asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked feeling her stomach drop.

"I'm too far in now, Andrea. Please tell me this is more than just the world has gone to shit and I need someone for now." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Rick, I have this feeling inside of me, that if I lose you, I will lose myself. That's the only way I know how to put it into words." She nearly whispered this to him.

"That's all I needed to hear." He whispered into her ear rolling on top of her and kissing her like crazy. She smiled against his lips and welcomed his kisses.

Rick wanted her, so very bad. He tore the sheets off of her and wrapped her in his arms. Kissing her neck, he gently bit down on her collarbone, seeing chills form across her skin. A flick of his tongue increased them. She pulled him over her.

"Please." Was all she managed to say. He kissed her roughly and then pushed her down flat on her back. Pulling the cover over their heads, he kissed her again. And again. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her thighs.

She looked down and could only see his face and head because of the covers over him. He flashed her a mischievious grin, and in it, she could see that boyish charm. She fell into ecstasy as she felt his tongue slide across her. She let him pleasure her until she couldn't take anymore.

"Rick, I need you... up here... now." She managed to speak as she grabbed him and pulled him up to her. He didn't have to aske her what she wanted. He filled her up, and they made love until they were too tired to move.

The next morning, Andrea was walking the perimeter with Daryl. She was trying to pull herself together, but she felt some muscles pulling. Muscles that hadn't been used in a long time, until last night. So she knew that Daryl noticed her walking a little funny. She waited for him to say something. She didn't have to wait long.

"Girl you are walkin funny as shit. And don't give me that bullshit look either." He said. Andrea knew this way his way of teasing her.

"Shut up, asshole." She teased back as they kept watchful eyes on the woods.

"He's a good man, I reckon." Daryl said quietly. Andrea smiled, because she knew it was his way of saying, 'I approve'.

"Yea he is." She continued smiling. But her smile faded when they heard a crunching sound. They both turned to see Michonne walking up behind them.

"You ready?" She asked Daryl. He nodded and they told Andrea they would be back soon. Daryl and Michonne had hunting to do. Andrea walked back to the prison seeing Carl on the lawn near the entrance.

Rick had just walked to the open window when he heard the quiet laughter. Looking down, he saw Carl and Andrea in a game of tickle chase. They smiled and dodged each other's arms, all the while still trying to get a tickle in here and there. Rick's felt his heart swell at the sight. He watched as Andrea ushered him inside to get lunch.

Rick walked downstairs, arriving just in time to catch Carol making plates. Rick stepped in and offered to help. Carol, with a smile on her face, accepted. They chatted small talk while they fixed lunch plates.

"I want to thank you, Rick." She said.

"For what?" He asked setting a plate down.

"For keeping the group together." Tears formed in her eyes. "You're not like Shane. I know it's a sore subject, but I need to say this. Shane busted the barn open like a crazy man and began shooting those walkers. He thought he was such a man. But when S..Sophia came out, he couldn't even do anything. But you were man enough to do what needed to be done. I never doubted you were the better leader, Rick."

"Carol," Rick was shocked at what she had to say. "Thank you. I felt like it was my fault. I felt like a lot of things were my fault. But Shane lost his head, and I had to do what I did. He was going to shoot me."

"Well I'm grateful." Carol said continuing her lunch making.

Rick nodded and let a small smile escape as he helped. They served the lunches to everyone, except Daryl and Michonne, who had yet to return. They were due back any minute and Rick was beginning to worry about the two. Andrea sensed it, and felt the same.

"They should be back by now." Andrea paced near the prison entrance, leaning to look out of the window. Then she piped up. "Well. There they are."

Rick and Andrea let them in, helping them carry in the animal meat that Daryl caught. Daryl looked tired, and Michonne looked wide awake. She always did. Rick couldn't blame her, after all, the world was shit.

"It's gonna storm." Daryl stated. Rick looked out of the window. Sure enough, the sky was black and gray, looking very, very nasty. Carl went to his room, and everyone else stayed in a big room with some comfortable furniture. Rick decided he needed to discuss how night duty should go.

"Whoever has night duty, it would probably be safer to watch from the tower. It's going to be storming, and I don't want you outside in the rain where the visability is bad. I need everyone safe and sound, so just use the watch tower tonight. I know it's not very comfortable, but it's safer." He explained to the group.

They all agreed that he was right. They continued talking until the sun began to set.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick and Andrea were laying in bed, listening to the thunder roll. Rain poured down, making the night relaxing to the both of them. Andrea snuggled closer to Rick and put her head on his chest. It felt good to hear his and feel his heart beating against her ear.

"Do you ever wonder what or who the walkers were before the world turned to shit?" Andrea asked, entwining her fingers through his.

"I try not to, honestly. It doesn't help to think about them as they once were." Rick answered. He welcomed her hand to his.

"Yea, but they had lives, Rick. They were people just like you and me. With families and friends. God... Amy..." She trailed off.

"I know, Andrea. I woke up out of a coma, completely clueless as to what was going on, in an empty hospital with blood and bodies everywhere. There were walkers locked up in a room with chains on the door. I could see their hands trying to reach through the door to get me. I walked outside, and their were dead bodies scattered everwhere. I went to my home, which was empty. I just sat outside on the stairs trying to put together what was going on. But I got saved Andrea." Rick said quietly.

"The guy you were trying to get in contact with on the radio?' She asked.

"Yes. His name is Morgan. Him and his young son, around Carl's age, took me in and taught me all about this new world we live in. And his mother, who had become a walker, would come to their door. It was like she knew she was supposed to be there, but she didn't know why. She looked blank, dead. Dead and walking." Rick said.

"You understand." Andrea said. "I understand too. If we sat around all day thinking about the people they were, we wouldn't be able to kill them. But we don't have a choice. And they aren't that person they were, now they're just the walking dead."

"I just wanted to find a safe place with a cure. But now... Now I'm not so sure there even is one. I feel content just being here. I know that we don't have much to go on, and when one of us dies, we'll come back. But at least we all know that, it won't be a surprise. I think what I'm trying to say is, there is no cure, Andrea. I really have lost all hope of that." Rick sounded tired as he spoke.

"I don't even know what I believe anymore. Honestly, if there were scientists still alive, don't you think they would have a cure by now? I don't buy that bullshit. I think the only people left, are the people like us. People fighting to survive." Andrea said with a sure tone.

"I think you're right. You know, during the day I miss you." He said as he touched her face.

"Why?" She laughed. "I'm always around."

"But you're not always in my arms." He responded. "I love how you are with Carl. It's what he needs, you know. Someone like you."

"You really think so? But I've never had kids." Andrea said, her brow furrowing.

"Well now you kind of do." Rick said, as he hugged her tightly against him.

"Yea.. Now I kind of do." Andrea smiled. The two drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

Rick and Andrea jumped out of bed at the sound of yelling. They ran into the hall and saw Carl throwing his door open. Rick and Andrea, and even Carl knew what was happening. They were under another attack from walkers. But from the sounds of the people who were on night duty, it wasn't good.

"Carl listen to me. Stay up on this high floor, go to the window, and use your gun. Shoot as many as you can. But do not come down to ground level." Carl nodded his head and quickly took position at the window.

"And Carl," Rick called, "if you can't see them that well, don't shoot. Be careful not to shoot one of us."

"I won't, Dad. I got it!" He called back. Rick and Andrea ran downstairs and met up with the group.

"Everything is secure. We need to get to the windows upstairs and take them out now before it gets out of hand." Michonne said to them. They all took off for the stairs and seperated. Rick brushed his lips across Andrea's before taking a room on the left where a group of walkers could be seen from the window.

Taking aim, he began to fire his gun. He aimed carefully, not missing a shot. He couldn't afford to waste ammo, and he knew it. Rick took out walker after walker, and thought it was going well until he heard Carol screaming.

"They're getting inside!" She was yelling. Rick began to panic. He popped off a few more rounds, and ran into the hall. Michonne had shut the door leading to the stairs. They needed a new game plan. He got his head together fast.

"Ok everyone, listen up!" Rick yelled. "Shoot as many as you can, then we have to sneak around to the other stairwell and lure them back outside. Then we kill them off. Remember we're faster and smarter. But don't forget they're hungry."

"Let's do it!" Daryl was up for the challenge. It was settled then. They had to make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick, Andrea, Daryl, Michonne, Hershel, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie went for the side stairwell. They were like soldiers going to fight a battle. Carol stayed with Carl, locked in the room Carl had been assigned to. They could hear him shooting walkers that had gotten behind. There were a few people of Michonne's group who tagged along as well, and they reached the end of the stairwell.

Daryl and Rick listened outside of the door. They heard nothing. The walkers hadn't reached the door yet. They had to bust out of there, prepared. It was now or never. Rick nodded to Daryl, and he swung the door open quickly. Rick was the first one running out, opening fire on the walkers he saw coming near.

Guns were popping off everywhere. Rick could barely hear anything. The gunfire was making his ears ring. He was too focused on taking good aim, and making the shot quick. It seemed like as soon as he shot one, another was coming. From all directions.

Their flesh hung in clumps, rotting. They looked skinny, and malnurished. The walkers they were fighting hadn't fed in a long time. They were sluggish, but eager at the sight of a meal. One came extremely close to Rick, and he saw its ribs, where it had been torn apart before becoming a walker. Its insides showed as it stumbled toward him snapping its jaws like an animal. He shot it in the head.

Maggie and Glenn ran back to back, popping off rounds. Walkers went down as they ran from the prison. They had some following, but not enough to overtake the two. Maggie took aim at a walker approaching Glenn from the right, and fired. The walker crumpled in a heap to the ground.

Rick and Daryl both kept a quick eye on the group as they shot the walkers down. Andrea wasn't too far from them, with T-Dog behind her. He was covering her back, and she was doing the same. Rick wasn't too concerned, everything was going better than he expected. Then he saw someone running from the prison. It was Beth.

Maggie caught a glimpse of her, and yelled for Glenn. They both took off in her direction, shooting walkers like mad along the way. Rick and Daryl knew something was wrong. They started off in that direction, shooting every walker that they could see.

Andrea noticed Beth, but she also noticed Carl and Carol. They had climbed out onto the ledge of the window they had been stationed at, and Carl was shooting frantically at the walkers. Carol was shooting as well. Daryl had made her carry and learn to shoot. But the two of them wouldn't be able to hold off the walkers that had burst through the door. Andrea began running toward them.

"Rick! Rick the window!" She was screaming at him as she ran. His had snapped up and horror came across his face. He and Daryl began shooting. Andrea raced past them into the prison. Rick followed on her heels.

She went for the stairs, shooting every walker in her path. Running up the stairs, the shot walkers as they turned at the sound of her. She reached the second floor and began shooting once again. Suddenly Daryl appeared helping. They quickly cleared out the hallway and room, to see Carl and Carol unhurt, on the ledge.

Rick and Andrea ran to Carl, as Daryl grabbed Carol to check her. He knew she was unbitten, but he just wanted to see her okay, to be sure that he wasn't too late. He thought of Sophia, and his heart yearned for the little girl he couldn't save. Nothing could happen to Carol, he wouldn't let it. He was calmed, seeing she was unharmed.

Carl was shaken up a bit, as was Carol, but they were okay. Rick held onto Carl, not wanting to let him go. Daryl kept asking Carol if she was okay, even though he knew the answer would always be the same.

"We have to go back out there." Rick said heading for the stairs.

"I think the walkers are cleared out. But I think Beth got bit." Daryl sounded sure, despite his words 'I think'.

"No..." Andrea's heart went out to Maggie. She knew how hard it was to lose your sister, her dying right there in front of you, and nothing you could do to save her.

"Let's go." Rick said, and they all headed downstairs quick. When they reached the entrance of the prison, they could hear Beth, and she was nearly wailing.

"Please, please. I don't wanna be one of them. Somebody just shoot me!" Beth wailed. Maggie and Hershel were holding her, trying to comfort her. When Rick got nearer, he could see the bite on her side. Blood seeped through her shirt.

"I tried, Maggie. I tried t-to run... But it grabbed me.. and- and oh, God someone please. It hurts, and I don't wanna be one of them." She kept saying those words frantically. Maggie was crying, fighting inside of her head as to what to do about her sister. She didn't want to kill her. But she didn't want to see her become a walker either.

"She wants to go!" Daryl stood on Beth's behalf. He looked at Hershel and Maggie with a look that said they weren't being fair. Hershel just hung his head, and wept. He knew what would become of his daughter if they didn't shoot her now. But he couldn't do it.

"Maggie please," Beth whispered," I can feel the fever coming." Maggie's tears flowed and she knew what was going to happen.

"I love you." Maggie whispered to her sister as she kissed her forehead. She jumped up, grabbed Glenn's hand, and walked inside the prison. She couldn't watch her sister be shot.

"I'll do it." Hershel finally spoke. He told Beth he loved her, and rubbed her face. She was delirious, and in less than ten minutes she was asleep. But Beth was shaking all over. Rick knew she was near turning.

Hershel put his gun to her head, in a sure place, that he knew would kill her without pain. He let his tears flow, and then he looked at Rick. Hershel pulled the trigger. He began to panic, but then just slumped over and wept.

Daryl looked at Rick. Rick knew what the look on his face meant. Daryl was tough, and always looked tough, but just like Rick, there was a sadness in his eyes. Because they both knew they'd be burying someone that morning.


	10. Chapter 10

The day was terrible for them all. They buried Beth that morning. Hershel and Maggie were a complete wreck. The group had spent most of that night cleaning up the mess of walkers scattered all over the lawn and inside the prison. None of them had gotten any sleep.

After Beth's funeral, Andrea had found Rick sitting up on the wall that they used as the night duty stand. The sun was bright, but the day was dim. Rick grabbed Andrea's hand and helped her up onto the wall. She leaned against him, and felt herself relax a bit. She let herself melt away against him, finally feeling safe.

"I'm supposed to protect this group." Rick stated, his voice sounding hollow and numb.

"There was nothing you could have done. I always feel safe when I'm beside you, but I know when the walker herds come through, no one is safe. The best we can do is try, Rick. And you always try the hardest." Andrea said, grabbing his hand.

"I really do, Andrea. I try so hard. But people die. People still get hurt, or bitten. All I can think about is Carl. How can I keep him alive?" He asked, hanging his head.

"Rick, you have to stop. Look at you. We keep Carl safe as best as we can. We've been doing a hell of a job. Not many people are still around. But we all are." Andrea said, trying to keep his head straight.

"I know." Was all he could manage to say.

The smell of rotting, burning flesh reached his nose. He almost gagged. He should have been used to the smell, but today he wasn't. Today, well he just wanted today to be over with. He wanted it to be a new day, with no walkers. He wanted the world back to normal, with no fear and no fighting everyday to survive. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And he knew it.

Rick and Andrea hopped off the wall, and headed toward the prison. Rick knew they had a lot of adjusting to do. They needed to make the place safer. Michonne had agreed with that statement, and they all were going to work on making the doors sturdier that day. Rick knew it was important, but he just wanted to go to sleep. Fat chance.

They all spent hours working on the prison. Daryl kept glancing at Carol, Rick, and Andrea. Something inside of him had attached to the three. And Glenn as well. He felt like he finally had what he needed. A family. And he'd be damned if he was going to lose that.

After fixing up the prison nearly all day, Rick was feeling delirious for sleep. He checked in on Carl, telling him not to leave the prison for any reason, just to stay put. Carl, who was exhausted, decided to sleep. Rick needed it as well. He went to his room, to find Andrea sitting on his bed.

"You and I need a shower," Andrea said. Rick winced. "I know you're tired. Come on." With that, she grabbed his hand and led him to a shower. They got undressed quietly, and got under the warm, soothing water. Rick finally relaxed.

Andrea pressed herself against him, letting the water flow over her. His body was warm, as well as comforting. She slid her arms around his waist and held onto him. She didn't ever want to lose this moment. She never wanted to let him go.

He responded to her by letting his arms go around her shoulders, and pulling her closer to him. She had her head against his chest. Rick settled his chin on the top of her head. He just held her. He wanted to just melt away with her, away from this horrible, cruel world. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he would've never woke up from that coma.

But then he wouldn't have found Carl, and he wouldn't have found Andrea. He was content with her, and wanted nothing more except for their group to survive. Rick needed everyone to stay alive, he couldn't handle anymore death around here. Beth's death had taken a toll on the group. Hershel and Maggie were devastated. Rick lifted his chin off of Andrea's head, and let his face drop beside hers.

Andrea rubbed her face against his, feeling the slight stubble on his face. She knew he was hurting. Rick was the type of person who was emotionally invested into the people he cared for. Andrea's heart ached for him, but she then realized, she was emotionally invested in him. Daryl, Glenn, Carol, and Carl. Maybe even Hershel. But her heart was emotionally invested in Rick the most, more than the others. Her love for him was not a friendly love she had for the rest.

Her love for him was the heart pounding kind. The butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him kind. The kind that, when she saw him in danger, her heart dropped and her gut wrenched. Andrea knew there was no turning back from him. She was too far in, the feelings were way too strong for her to even think about ignoring.

"Andrea," Rick whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea?" She answered, lifting her head to look at his face. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, and he looked exhausted in the dim bathroom light.

"Don't go." He whispered.

"I'm not going." She said staring at him for answers.

"But you can't promise that. Look at Beth-"

"I'm not Beth. Rick, I'm a hell of a shot, and always careful. Even when someone is watching my back, I still watch my own. I am not going to let myself die. I don't want to die." Andrea stated.

"You did, once." Rick reminded her.

"But then you and Daryl made me feel important. I felt like I belonged in this group. I want to fight, Rick. Now more than ever." She said kissing him.

Rick kissed her back, and again. He kept kissing her, not letting her stop, for the fear that she would see the tears through the shower water.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Rick was laying in bed, curled up beside Andrea. She was asleep, and he listened to her breathing. It comforted him. He thought that sleep would come easy, considering it had been a long, hard, sad day. But he could not fall asleep. He thought of all the terrible things waiting for him in his dreams.

His mind wandered back to Beth, running from the prison, screaming for help. He saw Carl and Carol, standing on the window ledge, panic all over their faces. He saw them shooting frantically, for their lives. Rick closed his eyes to the horrible images that flooded his mind. He wished for sleep so badly.

"Rick," Andrea whispered sleepily.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"You can't sleep?" She asked, touching his face gently.

"No." He answered in defeat.

"You need to sleep, tomorrow's another day." She said, rolling toward him.

"Maybe I'm just afraid." He said to her.

"Aren't we all? Spending everyday trying to surv-" She started.

"Not of tomorrow," Rick cut her off quietly. "I'm afraid to fall alseep. I don't even want to imagine the dreams I am going to have."

"Rick..." Andrea said his name softly and understanding. "If you have nightmares, just remember, when you wake up, it's all gone. And I'm still here."

He kissed her softly and let his face rest between her shoulder and her neck. She was so soft, despite her tough exterior. And warm. She was so warm to him, even when he was freezing cold. He thought of her eyes, and how beautiful they were. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He finally drifted off to a scary place, a place that haunted his dreams.

Andrea awoke to Rick shaking. He was shivering, and shaking all over. His face showed horror, even in his sleep. He was mumbling something over and over, but she couldn't understand what it was he was saying. What she did understand, was that he was having a nightmare. This whole world was a nightmare.

"Rick," She shook him lightly. "Rick, wake up. You're having a bad dream, baby. Wake up, Rick." She kept her voice as soothing as possible.

His eyes flew open and he shot up to a sitting postion. He was still shaking badly when he grabbed Andrea and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She kissed it again, and again. She kissed his face, to his mouth, and kissed him softly.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." He mumbled, still shaking.

"It's okay, Rick. See? I'm here. I felt you shaking, and you were mumbling. So I woke you up." She said kissing him again.

"Andrea I cannot lose you." Rick said, cupping both sides of her face with his hands.

"That's what you dreamed about?" She asked quietly. "Losing me? I am not going anywhere, Rick. You know I am not going to let myself get killed."

"Andrea..." He trailed off shaking his head. "Just because you're careful, doesn't mean you can't die."

"I... I know that. And I know dreams feel real. But look at me." She grabbed his hand and put it to her face. "I'm here."

"I love you." Rick said, looking her straight in the eye. At first, she was slightly shocked. She had expected he would say it eventually, but she still wasn't mentally prepared to hear it.

"I love you, too Rick." She said kissing him. Andrea only said it, because she felt it. She did love him, very much. She broke the kiss and grabbed his face. Looking into his eyes, she felt her eyes swell up with tears.

"I love you, too." She said again. She wanted to say it over and over to him. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Andrea," He said her name as he kissed her. He pulled her clothes off, kissing her as he removed each article of clothing. He let himself go with her, and it felt good to disappear with her, if only for a little while.

He started making love to her. She kissed his face and lips, as he rocked against her. He could feel every part of her against him. Her skin was smooth and warm, her kisses soft and sweet. Rick met every kiss she planted on his mouth with eager lips. He couldn't get enough of her, and that only made him love her more.

The terrible dream had faded away, and he focused only on Andrea. He pushed himself further, and held her to him. They kissed, to muffle their own sounds. They kept kissing as they both settled back down onto the bed. Rick hovered over her, and brushed her hair from her face. He stared at her, looking into her eyes, watching her eyes stare back into his.

"You're so beautiful, Andrea. In every kind of way. You have saved me." Rick said.

"How?" She asked, putting a hand to his stubbled face.

"You keep me going. You're there for me in ways that no one can ever be there for me." Rick answered.

"I love you Rick." She said kissing him.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

He loved her, he really loved her. That night, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other. They both lay on their sides, facing one another. Rick had his arms around her, and she had hers around him. Their legs were all tangled in together. Andrea's face was in his, their lips barely touching. For the first time, in a long time, Rick smiled in his sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Tomorrow's just another day, and that it was. Rick was outside, trying to figure up how much wood it would take to set up a barrier around the prison. His mind was reeling, and he couldn't concentrate. This was important to the group, to their safety. He put his thoughts on hold, and continued pushing himself to think measurements. The way the world was now, he had almost forgotten how to do math. He chuckled at the thought of doing math at a time like this. Maybe he was going crazy.

As Rick walked the perimeter, he noted that a barrier, along with the trees, could be a significant help to keep walkers away. Then a depressing thought hit him. He could see it now, him and Daryl working on the barrier, and a herd of walkers coming through and tearing down what little they had built. He started laughing. He felt like he was going insane.

"What's so funny, Sheriff?" Andrea's voice pierced his thoughts. No one had called him Sheriff in a long time. He turned to her smiling.

"I was just thinking that Daryl and I could build a barrier around the prison, when suddenly, I had a vision. A vision of us starting on it, and along comes a herd of walkers tearing down what little we built." Rick explained through the smile.

"And that's funny?" She asked, cocking her head at him.

"Well, no. I don't know why I even laughed. I think I am losing my mind." Rick responded, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Rick, you are not losing your mind. You just have... Good humor?" She questioned and began to giggle. Rick looked at her, and smiled. Then he chuckled, which made her laugh. Then he began to laugh, until the two of them, standing outside in a world gone to shit, were a laughing riot. The period of laughter was short lived when Daryl came running up.

"Either of you seen Carol?" He asked, panic coating his voice. Andrea got serious, quick. She knew Daryl, and panic wasn't his thing. It frightened her a little to hear his voice sound like that.

"No, I haven't see her. I just came outside a few minutes ago, but I didn't see her inside, or out here." Andrea said.

"I haven't either." Rick said, jogging toward the prison. They went through there, and nearly ransacked the place, but no Carol. Rick and Andrea were now beginning to panic with Daryl.

"Outside, let's go!" Rick ordered, and they ran off toward the woods.

"Carol wouldn't go out here by herself." Andrea half said, half asked. "I mean, Daryl she knows..." Her voice trailed off when they saw something. They followed it catiously, into the woods. Daryl had his crossbow ready, at his side, just in case he had to use it. The closer they got to the figure, the more familiar it became.

"Carol." Daryl said. The figure turned. Andrea had expected the situation to be bad, but instead, Carol looked fine.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Rick asked.

"Yea, what's your problem? You coulda gotten yourself killed!" Daryl's voice wasn't anger, it was mostly relief.

"I know... It's just that, now we aren't at the farm anymore, and I can't see her." Carol said, eyes filling with tears.

Daryl went over to her, didn't say a word, but just hugged her. Relief washed over her face, as though she had been waiting on that for a long time. Rick and Andrea's hearts went out to her, as they watched her cry on Daryl's shoulder. Rick was happy for her though, happy for her that she had someone who could be there for her and understand. Daryl had become quite attached, and Rick knew that he would stop at nothing to keep her safe and make sure she was okay.

She apologized to them, and Daryl told her not to worry, just to let him know next time she came out here. He told her he would go with her, that he missed Sophia too. Rick thought about how hard it had been to leave her there in that water hole. He also thought about how hard it was on Daryl, trying so hard to find her, and then finding out she had been right in front of them all along. He winced at the thought.

They all headed back to the prison. Carol was okay, and Rick's anxiety was back to high, instead of heart attack level. His anxiety never seemed to go down, until he was with Andrea, safely tucked into the bed they now shared every night. Rick wanted to think about it more, but he knew he needed to discuss something important with Daryl.

"Daryl, I've been thinking." Rick started. Daryl looked at him. "Maybe you and I could get some wood, make some kind of barrier around the prison. Just something that could at least hold off walkers from getting to us so easily. I know we fixed the doors and what not, but I still don't feel entirely safe."

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, I don't see why not. It ain't gone be easy though." Daryl said, and Rick knew he meant that walkers could come at any moment and tear it down.

"I know. I just think we would be better off." Rick explained.

"Might be. I think we might need it here, soon." Daryl said, looking around.

"Why do you say that?" Rick asked.

"I seen some people. Far a ways out in the woods yesterday while Michonne and I were hunting. They didn't look like the friendly kind. They could find us. And they looked healthy, too. They were hunting. So they prolly have a group. Which means, they're gonna find our place one day soon." Daryl explained, holding his crossbow close.

"I don't like the sound of that... Maybe they just are just passing through." Rick offered.

"Yea, and once they see that prison," Andrea spoke up, "they're gonna want it."

They came to the opening of the woods, and could see their home. No, no way I am letting anyone take this away, Rick thought. It has been too much of a safe haven for us. Rick knew that he had to prepare the others, in case of an attack from another group.

"Daryl, we need to warn the others." Rick ordered, as they got closer to the prison. Daryl nodded in agreement, and soon they were inside. Rick called them all to one of the big rooms.

"Okay everyone, we have an issue that may need to be dealt with." He started, and he noticed Maggie's eyes widen. He continued. "Not walkers, right now. But Daryl saw some people hunting in the woods, and they didn't look friendly. We may have an attack on the camp, so everyone needs to be on guard if anyone comes along. People would kill to have a place like this, considering the circumstances."

"No one is taking this from me." Michonne said, slight anger in her voice. Rick knew she would fight, and even kill to keep her home, and herself, safe.

"I don't want that either, so that's why I'm telling all of you to be ready." Rick said. Rick let Daryl take over explaining more to them about the situation in detail. He nodded at Hershel, and then walked upstairs to see his son.

Carl was sitting on his bed, reading a book that Andrea and Glenn had found for him. When he saw Rick in the doorway, he marked his page, and put the book down. Rick just looked at his son for a moment, and wished that they could be tossing a baseball. Or going fishing on a sunny day, laughing and talking. That was wishful thinking, though.

"Carl, I need to tell you something." Rick said. He noticed Carl's face drop, and realized when someone said those words these days, it usually meant something bad had happened.

"What happened?" He instinctively asked.

"Nothing yet," Rick replied, "but something might. Daryl saw some people walking in the woods, and they might try to come here and attack us. They will see this prison, a stable place, and try to get it. So if something happens, if they attack, you pick one off, and shoot, but when you do, you back away from that window and hide under your bed until I come and get you. You understand?"

"Ok, Dad. I understand. You know what? I miss Andrea coming up here and reading to me. She does sometimes, you know, when there isn't much to do. But after Beth... everyone has been really busy. I understand though, we have to keep the group safe." Carl explained.

Rick's heart went out to his child, sitting there, all alone. Carl was alone in this world. Rick knew deep down inside, Carl wanted that normal life. Getting ice cream on Saturdays. Playing football on a Sunday, watching cartoons in the morning with his dad. Rick felt cheated by this life. None of those things could happen in a world like this.

"Scoot over, bud." Rick said, sitting on the bed with Carl. He picked up the book, and asked Carl to show him where he had left off. They got comfortable, and for the first time in a long time, Carl curled up beside him. Rick began reading where Carl left off.

Andrea had walked up to Carl's room, and stopped before she reached the door. She could hear Rick and Carl laughing as Rick read to him. She felt a smile spread across her face, as she listened to the two. She knew that it was the first time in a long time that Rick got to spend time with Carl. She crept away quietly, not wanting to interrupt such a special moment.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was blaring down on them, as they sat on the wall, watching. Daryl had come out of the woods, and told them all that the mysterious people were getting closer. Rick worried. For Carl, for Andrea, for Daryl. For the group. For himself. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't want to know. Rick just wanted these people to never even find them. Of course, they did.

And of course, they were armed. They walked to the edge of the woods, looking very malicious. Rick knew this wasn't going to go over well. He wasn't about to let these people stay here, or even have any supplies. It seemed harsh, but he was only doing what he had to for his group to survive.

There were about eight men, that Rick could see. All but two were clean shaven, but they looked well built and healthy. Which meant the possibility of more people. Rick really wished that he could just snap his fingers and make them disappear. Wishful thinking once again.

"Name's Solomen. Saw this, uh, nice place of yours. Was wonderin' if you would let us stay a while?" One of the two with a bearded face asked. His voice had a creep sound to it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. There isn't enough room or supplies here for anyone else. I'm sorry." Rick said calmly.

"But I-" The man's angry protest was cut short.

"In other words, you needa get on outta here." Daryl said, holding his gun by his side.

"Okay, okay. As you wish." The man started to turn his back. He turned around quickly, gun in hand. He raised his gun, but before getting the chance to shoot, a shot rang out from the prison, and the man went down, dead before he hit the ground. Damn, Carl's got some aim on him, Rick thought as he pulled his gun.

Unfortunately, more men appeared. Rick concentrated only on shooting who he could see, and yelling commands for everyone to stay covered. Daryl, ignoring this, ran out into the open, firing his gun. Andrea let out a huff of air before jumping up and running out to cover him. Rick followed, praying that they didn't get shot. They were down to three men, hiding in the brush of the woods. They continued to shoot.

Rick shot one of the men, just as he jumped out of the woods. When the bullet hit the man, he had already pulled the trigger. Andrea felt a sharp sting in her arm. Blood ran down, dripping onto the grass. She knew it was just a graze, but it hurt like hell. Rick saw the blood, and his posture drooped. His gun dropped slightly. Slightly enough to show he was vulnerable for those few moments. Andrea saw it happening, before she could shoot. The shot had already rang out, and with a yelp, Rick hit the ground.

Andrea pulled the trigger and the guy went down. Daryl finished off the last one, and ran to Rick. Andrea was already at his side. Blood was oozing from a hole on the upper left part of his chest. He was gritting his teeth, to keep from screaming. Andrea knew if they didn't stop the bleeding fast, he would die. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and held it to his wound. The blood seeped through.

"Help me carry him, Daryl." Andrea was was trying not to panic. Daryl was already picking up his legs as gently as possible, before Andrea had finished the sentence.

"God dammit!" Rick yelled in pain. "I'm going... I'm goint to pass out."

"No you're not, Rick. Look at me." Andrea had her arms under his, trying not to squeeze him, as she and Daryl carried him.

Rick looked up at her. He winced with every step they took. The pain was unreal, and he felt light headed. He tried to focus on Andrea, he kept looking up at her. All he could see were scared, but beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to hold her, he wanted this to be another nightmare. But the pain, God, the pain. Rick's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he was gone.

"Glenn!" Andrea was screaming now. "Get Hershel! Hurry!" Glenn saw Rick, and dashed off to find Hershel. Luckily, Hershel had seen Rick go down from across the prison lawn, so he was already running toward them.

"Get him inside, quickly." Hershel said, as they shuffled inside the prison. Daryl and Andrea layed him on a bed, then looked to Hershel for instruction.

Hershel rolled Rick on his side, seeing a hole in his upper left shoulder. The hole wasn't very big, but blood seeped from it. Hershel knew he had to stop the bleeding, and disinfect the wound. Rick would die if it got infected. Hershel went into doctor mode.

"Glenn needs to get the gauze and medical tape from the medical supplies. I need disinfectant too. Hurry." Hershel insructed to Daryl.

"Andrea, come over here. Take these two rags, and push on the wounds. Make sure you keep pressure on both sides of his body." He instructed, showing her what to do. Andrea pushed the rags hard, just as Hershel had told her to. As soon as she applied the pressure, Rick's eyes flew open.

He was on his side, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Andrea over him. He felt like someone was crushing him, his shoulder felt like it was going to just fall off from his body. He wanted to scream. Movement in the doorway caught his attention. Daryl and Glenn rushed inside the room with a medical bag.

Hershel grimaced as he disinfected the wound. Rick howled in pain, and less than a minute later, he was out again. Hershel kept working on him. Finally, he got the gauze and medical tape out of the bag. He wrapped Rick up good to stop the bleeding.

"Will he be okay?" Andrea asked fearfully.

"I can't say yet. If the wound stays clean, he might be okay. We just need to watch him for fever." Hershel said.

"Rick," Andrea spoke to him, as he lay there motionless. "Please, please fight this." She whispered.

_Rick could hear Andrea whispering his name, he could see her face. Smiling at him. Then she was torn away. It was dark and black. Then he was in his police car, with Shane, eating. They were talking about Lori and Carl. They got a call._

_The car had flipped, and the men were shooting at them. Rick saw the two men go down. Then a shot, and a sharp pain. Shane was telling him to stay with him. Then it was all black, once again. Spiraling through time, Rick knew what was coming next._

_He awoke in the hospital. He couldn't breathe, his throat burned. He tried to call for help. No one came. Water. He needed water. He sat up, pain hitting him hard. He gagged. He finally got the strength to walk, and ventured out into the hall._

_The hall was empty, lights flickered. Blood was splattered across the walls. Rick walked to the end of a hall and looked through the glass part of the door. There, in the center of another hallway, lay a dead, mangled, torn apart body. Something was wrong and he needed to go. _

_He crept along, afraid that someone would pop out at any moment. Then he saw it. The door was closed, locked by heavy chains. In red, he could see clearly, 'Don't Open, Dead Inside' written on the door. Dead looking hands suddenly appeared, trying to reach out through the chains. Rick knew it was time to go._

_He had made his way to his house, finding it empty. No Carl, no Lori. A few things packed, which maybe, was a good sign. He was sitting on the stairs outside, when he saw someone, stumbling toward him. Then he felt pain in his head, and it all went black._

_Then there was Morgan, asking him if he had been bitten. They taught him how to kill the walkers. Morgan and his young son, who sat crying when his dead mother walked onto their porch, looking at the door, but not understanding anything but the need to feed. Then he was ready to find his family, saying his sad goodbye to the people that had saved him._

_There was the little girl, eyes vacant and glazed over. He shot her as she tried to run, quite clumsly, at him. He continued on his way into the city. He was on the horse now, braving his way to a place, that probably didn't exist anymore._

_Then the horse was being eaten, and he was in the tank, when he heard Glenn's voice call out through that radio. He was soon inside the building, Andrea pushed onto him, with her gun in his face. She finally stood down, panic still in her eyes. Rick told her she might want to turn the safety off next time. She grimaced. Inside, he smiled._

_They had escaped, and he was reunited with his family. The walkers attacked, Amy was bitten, and Andrea stuck her gun in his face again, when he came near. Andrea shot her that morning. They had to leave the camp, _

_A herd of walkers, and no where to go. Everyone hiding under cars. Sophia running away from the walker that was chasing after her. Rick had her, right there in his arms, but he had to let her go to save her._

_Searching, searching, searching, Carl getting shot. Running, blood all over him, with his son in his arms. Hershel, and his family welcoming them to stay for a while. Carl getting better, Shane opening the barn, full of walkers. Then, little Sophia comes stumbling out. Shane can't do it, he lets his gun droop and turns away. Rick has to shoot her._

_Lori complaining that something needs to be done about Shane. Dale dying. Randall escaping, Shane taking him into that open field. Shane drew his gun, and Rick knew what he had to do. Shane crumbled in a heap, as blood came from his chest. A small part of Rick died. _

_Carl, gun in hand, walking up. Gun pointed at Rick, then the shot rang out, and walker Shane falls to the ground. Rick, in defeat, takes Carl and they start to walk back to the farm. Then Rick hears a noise, like turns to see walkers coming out of the woods. He and Carl quickly, but quietly, dash back toward the farm._

_Fighting off the walkers was not only unreal, but impossible. They had to flee the farm. Rick was in a state of panic and shock when he, Carl, and Hershel reached the empty road. They had briefly talked, Hershel giving up hope, Rick trying to restore it, when the sound of engines could be heard. And there they were, the group, driving up in different cars._

_Rick was saddened when he saw Andrea missing. Then they were in the woods, and he snapped. Lori was mad at him for killing Shane. But that's what had to be done. Suddenly, they were at the prison, and he saw Andrea, who's eyes were dark and full of hate. She had later told the group of what happened, and it was a knife in his heart to know he hadn't seen her when he drove away from the farm._

_Then Lori, pregnant. All the arguing between them. Her storming off, then coming back, only to die while giving birth. Rick had seen the baby, and knew it wasn't his. He just knew it in his heart. He had tried not to dwell on it, just tried to be the best father he could be to Carl._

_Andrea, trudging across the field. Andrea admitting that she was lonely, and sometimes afraid. Andrea pulling him into the shower. Kissing him. Making love to him. Playing a quiet game of tag chase with Carl. Rick and Carl, laying on the boy's bed, reading and laughing. Rick, standing beside Andrea, seeing blood trickle down her arm. His heart pounding. He loved her._

Rick's eyes flew open. He was in pain, bad pain. His shoulder and chest ached, his throat burned. He looked around. Andrea jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, and was at his side. She grabbed his hand, and looked at him.

"Hershel!" She called. "He's awake!"

"What... What happened?" Rick said, but he already knew. He saw the bandage wrapped around Andrea's arm.

"You got shot. Again." Andrea smirked. She wanted to hit him. "Rick how could you have been so stupid? You know better than anyone, you can't let your guard down in a gun fight."

"Your arm? Is it okay?" Rick asked, ignoring her lecture.

"My God, Rick. Yes I'm okay, it was just a graze. You, however, could have died. And don't even think about moving so much as an inch from this bed." She fussed.

"How... How long? Was... I out?" Rick asked, looking into her eyes.

"It's been three days." She sighed in relief that he was awake.

Hershel walked in, and gave Rick a grin. He handed Rick a small cup of water, and watched him gulp it down. Hershel knew that he Rick would make it, as long as his wound was kept clean and disinfected. He helped Rick sit up, and began taking his bandages off.

"Rick, you can't be trying to get up and wander around. You have to stay in this bed and rest. Daryl is keeping things tight and in order. We need you, but we need you healed first. Lucky for you, the bullet did not hit anything vital. You should be okay." Hershel explained.

"I understand. Can I see my son?" Rick asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Hershel nodded to Andrea, who immediately left the room to go get Carl.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick awoke to see Andrea sitting in the chair beside his bed. When she saw his eyes open, she smiled and leaned forward. She gently grabbed his hand and lifted it to her lips.

"Do you ever sleep?" Rick mumbled, smiling at her.

"Yes... No." She smiled back.

"I can tell." Rick said, seeing black, smudged circles under her bright blue eyes. Her face had tired written all over it.

"Yea, yea. How are you feeling?" Andrea asked, leaning closer to kiss his cheek.

"Like shit." Rick chuckled. "Sore, but the pain is more dull now. Not as sharp."

"I can get Glenn to get more pain medicine." Andrea offered.

"No, I don't need it." Rick said trying to shift in the bed. He winced.

"Here," Andrea got up and helped him get comfortable.

"Will you lay down beside me?" Rick asked her. She gave him a hesitant look. "Oh, come on. I'm sure they'd have to be blind not to know about us." Rick pushed.

"You're right. And who cares if they do." Andrea smiled weakly, and climbed carefully onto the bed.

"What did Hershel say about the wound?" Rick asked, as if he was talking about someone else entirely.

"That it looks good. No infection, pretty clean. He said that you should heal up okay, just a scar." Andrea explained.

"Well, nothing new. Just an addition to my collection," He said nodding down at himself. Andrea laughed.

"I can't believe you got shot." Andrea said looking up at him.

"Neither can I. I just... I saw your arm, and the blood. I hesitated." Rick admitted.

"It was stupid." Andrea said.

"What? Worrying about you bleeding?" Rick asked, a slight anger in his voice.

"No. Letting your guard down, Rick. What the fuck would I have done if you would have died out there? I love Carl, I really do. But I don't know how to take care of him like you do." She scolded, now her voice was angry.

"Look... I don't want to fight... I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to, but God Andrea. I couldn't help it. The thought of you hurt... It kills me." Rick said. "And to make things worse, you were right there. I could see you, saying my name, after I got shot. Then you were torn away. And I relived everything that happened to me since I got shot the first time."

"You were stuck in a nightmare, huh." Andrea frowned.

"Until the end. I saw you and me. Everything we've done." Rick explained.

"And what have we done, Rick?" Andrea asked.

"Loved. Love." He responded.

"I love you." Andrea said, putting her hand to his face.

"I love you." He said back, putting his hand over hers, and pressing it against his face. Her hand was cool, and felt good against his skin.

"I know." Andrea smiled.

"Oh, do you?" Rick asked, closing his eyes.

"I do." Andrea kept the smile on her face. She layed there, talking to Rick, until his eyes became droopy, and he couldn't stay awake any longer. He fell asleep, and for the first time in days, Andrea fell asleep too.

The next day, Hershel came in, shooing Andrea off the bed. He unwrapped Rick's bandages, showing the ugly, but healing wound. Hershel cleaned the wound, then rewrapped it to keep out infection.

"Today is your lucky day." Hershel joked at Rick.

"Lucky day, huh? Why's that?" Rick asked, grinning.

"You get to walk around today." Hershel said. Rick's grin widened. He turned to Andrea. "Not long, now. No letting him reach, or bend down. He can walk around for a little while, but take it slow with him."

"I will." Andrea looked at Rick with a grin. "Come on, Sheriff. Let's go for a walk." Andrea walked over to the bedside, and helped Rick to his feet. He felt weak, and tired, but still wanted to walk. He was going crazy being stuck in bed.

He was slow, but Andrea didn't mind. She was just happy to see him up. Alive. Smiling. She had an arm around his back, helping him walk down the hall. When they entered the big room, Rick saw smiling faces of the group looking at him.

"Look at that." Daryl teased. Rick shot him a grin, but also the look said 'thank you'. Daryl understood and nodded his head.

"How are you feeling? You look a lot like you did when I saved you from those walkers in the city." Glenn joked.

"I'm about that happy to be up walking around. I'll stay this happy too, as long as Andrea, here, doesn't go putting her gun in my face." Rick joked back. Glenn just smiled, content that Rick was really going to be okay.

"Well I panicked." Andrea laughed.

"I think we all did." Glenn laughed too.

Rick just shook his head, smiling at them. He was so close to everyone here, and he didn't even realize it. He didn't want to lose anyone else from this group. He couldn't handle the loss that this hellish world threw at him.

"Dad, you're up !" Carl raced up to him.

"Whoa buddy, remember you gotta be gentle with him." Andrea softly reminded. Carl smiled before gently hugging his dad. Rick did his best to hug him back.

"I haven't slept so good in over a week until last night." Andrea commented as they walked outside slowly.

"Yea?" Rick asked, with a smile.

"Yea." Andrea smiled back. "I've missed you. I haven't prayed in a long time. But I did the past few days like hell."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rick commented.

"Remember what you told me? Just because you say it, doesn't mean it's true." Andrea said, looking at the ground.

"Well I'm not." Rick said again. "Andrea, I'm getting tired." He sighed.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed." She said, turning him around. He winced. The pain was coming back in throbs. He also winced at the thought of getting back in that damn bed. He didn't want to.

"You okay?" Andrea asked, when she saw his face.

"Yea, just throbbing a little, and I don't want to go back to that bed." He nearly snorted.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, baby." She chuckled.

"I know." He tried to smile as they made their way inside. They got back to the room, and Andrea helped him lay back down. She was about to walk over to the chair, when Rick's voice stopped her.

"Will you lay with me again?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She responded, walking back over to the bed. She layed down next to him, and they talked until Rick drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Rick awoke from his sleep to the sounds of yelling. Daryl was shouting orders, along with Andrea. In a state of panic, Rick sat up. He made his way, as painful as it still was to move too much on his own, to the window. He gaped at the sight.

There were people coming from the woods, shooting. Possibly the rest of the men, looking for the guys Rick and the group had taken out. They looked mad, and determined. Rick knew that he needed to get out there and help. He couldn't exactly run around, but he would be unexpected from the room he was in.

He found his gun on a night stand near the bed. Luckily, Andrea had kept it there, bullets in the drawer, just in case Rick needed it. He quickly checked the gun, it was loaded. He turned the safety off, and made his way back to the window. He aimed at a strange face, and fired.

Rick saw Daryl glance in his direction. He shook his head and kept firing. Rick smiled inside, but that faded soon. He noticed one of the strange men panicking, running straight into the line of fire, as if running from the woods. Then Rick saw why. Walkers.

The gunfire had attracted them to the prison. Rick kept firing, but stopped to leave the room. He walked to the prison entrance, and opened the door. The noise was making his head pound. His shoulder ached, and his ears were ringing from the gunfire. Rick started taking down walkers.

"Rick, what the hell are you doing?" Andrea was by his side before he knew it. And she was mad.

"My job!" Rick exclaimed, shooting down another walker.

"Just watch it!" Andrea warned. She was worried about him not being able to move quickly. She stayed by his side.

They were down to four walkers. Luckily, it wasn't a big herd. Daryl took them out with the crossbow, then started walking toward Rick and Andrea. Andrea had her arm around Rick's waist, trying to help him keep his balance. He was weak from all the movement.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Daryl smiled. "Look at ya man. All bandaged up and still out here shootin' like hell."

"Yea," Andrea said, "he never listens to anything."

"I was just trying to help." Rick smiled at the two of them. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and shoulder. He winced.

"Come, on." Andrea began leading him back to his room. Rick was shuffling his feet, feeling sleepy. Daryl walked with them, making sure Andrea could get him back to his bed safely.

"The man's got it bad." Daryl said to Andrea, as they walked the perimeter.

"Nahh," Andrea brushed it off.

"Don't bullshit me, woman. I can see it in his eyes. He loves you." Daryl grinned.

"And just what do you know about love?" Andrea teased him.

"Not much," He smiled, "but enough to know it when I see it." His gaze went to Carol, who was watching them carefully from the prison entrance.

"Yea, well. You love her." Andrea countered at him. His expression went off for a moment, then he grinned again.

"That what ya think." Daryl thumped her shoulder.

"That's what I know." Andrea smiled, punching his arm lightly.

"Might just be right." Daryl said, with a seriousness in his voice.

"You're good for her. You keep her safe." Andrea smiled softly.

"I try." Daryl smiled back. Andrea knew deep down inside of Daryl, that he was a very caring person. When you grew on him, he didn't want to let you go.

The two finished their perimeter check, and made sure the night watch was set up safely. Andrea sat on the prison wall with Glenn and Maggie. The two looked tired and Maggie was still grieving for her dead sister. Andrea knew she and Maggie weren't the closest people in the group, but she wanted to talk to her.

"Maggie, I don't want to be that person to tell you... I know how you feel. Because I don't." Andrea started. Maggie looked up at her and listened. "But I do want to tell you that before we came to the farm, before the CDC, we had a camp. It was attacked by walkers, and my sister got bit."

"That must have been awful." Maggie said quietly.

"It was. Her bir... her birthday was.. the next day, and I remember when, when we were stuck in the city, I found her a, uh, a necklace. It had a mermaid pendent on it, and I knew, I just knew... she would love it." Andrea's eyes were filling with tears. "Rick, he told me to, uh, take it, you know... and give it to her. Then that night... she got bit. I stayed with her... all night, I put that necklace on her, and when she, she came back... I shot her."

"I'm so sorry, Andrea." Maggie's eyes were teary as well. Andrea hung her head and cried silently. When a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped.

"I heard you." Rick said quietly. Andrea wiped her eyes quickly.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked Rick, trying not to show her vulnerability.

"Looking for you." He said, grabbing her hand and giving it a slight tug. She smiled slightly and jumped off of the wall. She and Rick started to walk away when Maggie's voice caused Andrea to turn back.

"Andrea...Thank you... That meant a lot to me." Maggie said.

"I just wanted you to know." Andrea said quietly. Maggie nodded her head, feeling a newfound appreciation for Andrea. Andrea turned back to Rick, and they walked back to his room together.


	16. Chapter 16

"I didn't want to remember that. I always try, I try to remember Amy before she was bitten." Andrea said, laying beside Rick in the bed.

"I know, baby. But maybe Maggie really needed to hear that." Rick tried to comfort her.

"I just feel so bad. All that.. that time, when I could have been spen... spending time with Amy, but no I was always too, way too busy. I should have made time, Rick. I should have..." Andrea trailed off and couldn't speak. Her body shook against Rick as she sobbed quietly.

"Don't do that. Don't think that way. Amy knew you loved her, and the two of you seemed so... connected before she died. She loved you, Andrea. You did everything you could. That's all someone can ask for." Rick explained.

"I didn't save her." Andrea said bitterly, through her tears.

"You can't always be there. Don't you know that terrifies me about Carl? I want to be with him every moment, but I know I can't be. And I'm so grateful for Daryl teaching him. Yes I have noticed the two of them spending a lot of time together. I know Daryl will teach him how to be observant and so many things that he will need to know to survive. I wish I had the knowledge to teach him everything. But luckily, I have this group to help me. You to help me. And you have me to help you." Rick pulled her close, despite the slight pain in his shoulder.

"Daryl is good, so good to Carl. He has been a huge help. Carl catches on really quick. He's smart, Rick. He takes that after you." Andrea felt herself relax.

"He is smart. But I don't know where you go thinkin' he gets it from me." Rick smiled.

"You know he does." Andrea smiled back. Rick held onto her tightly, letting himself melt into her. She rolled toward him, kissed him softly, and snuggled closer to him. Sleep finally came to the both of them.

The sun was shining, and Daryl was showing Carl a set of deer tracks. Daryl was almost as excited as Carl, because deer had been scarce lately. Daryl and Carl crept quietly, until Daryl motioned for Carl to duck down. Daryl helped Carl with the crossbow. He let Carl do the rest. A quick bow shot, and they had dinner.

Rick and Andrea were sitting on the wall, kicking their feet, talking to T-Dog. They all saw Carl and Daryl come trudging out of the woods, both grinning from ear to ear. They were both carrying the deer, and looking very happy about their catch.

"Your boy here, he's gotta helluva shot." Daryl grinned.

"Daryl, thank you for teaching Carl these survival skills." Rick smiled at his son.

"Aw, it ain't nothin. I enjoy havin him around." Daryl tusseled Carl's hair.

"Dad, I am officially tracker approved." Carl said with a grin. They all laughed.

Rick and Andrea watched as Daryl showed Carl how to skin the deer. Carl didn't look so thrilled about that part, but he did as Daryl instructed. Rick smiled, imagining how hard Carl was trying not to get sick.

"A million bucks says he's green in the face." Rick laughed.

"Rick!" Andrea laughed, but saw Carl's slightly queasy face. "You're probably right." She began to laugh too.

"Look at Carl!" Glenn appeared smiling. "He got us a nice dinner."

"He sho did." T-Dog smiled. "Daryl could teach a damn cow to use a crossbow."

"He could!" Andrea laughed.

"The man knows how to survive." Rick said surely with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Michonne asked, walking up.

"Daryl and his teaching skills. T-Dog said he could teach a cow to use a crossbow." Glenn smiled.

"The man could. He ain't nothin to mess with. He is good with your boy." Michonne said, eyes on Rick.

"He is. And I'm grateful." Rick smiled.

"I know you are. So everyone ready for a good dinner? Thanks to Daryl!" Michonne yelled the last sentence so Daryl could hear.

"Thanks to Daryl, what?" He huffed playfully.

"Thanks to Daryl, we havin a good dinner!" Michonne actually laughed. Carol walked out, seeing everyone is good spirits, and smiled. She noticed the deer.

"Oh, Daryl got a deer." She spoke with slight excitement. Daryl heard her and piped up.

"Carl gotta deer." Daryl corrected her playfully, pointing at the boy. Carl grinned as Daryl continued talking. "Carol, I know ya gonna make this deer meat taste like a damn five star steak. I bet ya happy I finally brought somethin home to eat 'sides squirrel."

"Well, I'm okay with anything I can cook." Carol smiled. "But deer is nice." It was Carol's way of telling Daryl she appreciated him. Daryl smiled.

Andrea grabbed Rick's hand. He looked at her and smiled. Things were getting better. He was feeling better, his son was learning to survive, Daryl had found a great dinner. The days were slowly getting better and life was finally playing out. Rick knew, looking into Andrea's eyes, that things were damn near perfect, considering.

Later on that evening, Carl was sitting on the wall with Glenn and Daryl. Rick walked up and painfully climbed up there to sit with them. Carl, looking at his father, had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Dad, can I talk to you about Andrea?" Carl asked.

"Uh, sure son." Rick replied. Daryl and Glenn grinned.

"Should we go?" Glenn asked.

"No, no." Carl was speaking. "Stay... Right, Dad?"

"Yes, you both stay. Please." Rick said, looking at Daryl, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"So are you two like, boyfriend and girlfriend? Because it sure seems like it." Carl said.

"Oh it does, does it?" Rick asked.

"Yea I saw you two holding hands." Carl explained bluntly.

"Busted," Daryl mumbled playfully at Rick. Rick shot him a playful death stare.

"Well, Carl, I guess you could say that we are together." Rick said, trying to be honest.

"Well I don't mind. I like Andrea. We have fun together when we get the chance." Carl said with a smile.

"Well thank you, Carl for approving." Rick responded, smiling as well.

"You're welcome." Carl said, then he jumped off the wall and headed inside. Once he was inside the prison door, the three men burst into laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Rick had been up nearly all day. It was the first time he had went almost a whole day without rest, and he was exhausted. He was laying in his own bed now, not the small uncomfortable bed that Hershel had confined him to for weeks. Daryl had stayed by his side most of the day, and Rick chuckled now, thinking of Daryl taking care of him. Noise interrupted his thoughts.

"Rick, we gotta problem." Daryl's head popped in the doorway. Rick struggled to sit up.

"What? What's wrong?" Rick asked, wincing at the slight ache in his shoulder.

"Three girls just wandered up with a little boy and a little girl. They seem okay and all, but I wanted to run it by you first." Daryl said, scratching his head.

"If you think they aren't a risk, I say okay to it." Rick said, giving a look to show he trusted Daryl's judgement.

"I think it'll be fine. Imma keep an eye on em though. Just in case." Daryl grinned and walked out. Rick would meet these new people later. Right now he just wanted to lay there and not move.

"Hey Sheriff. Somebody party too hard today?" Andrea's sweet teasing voice was music to his ears. He smiled, not opening his eyes, but heard her shut the door.

"Please, baby, just come lay down." He begged. She smiled and made her way over to the bed.

"You should have rested some today." Andrea scolded in her playful voice.

"I didn't want to." He grabbed her, and with what remainder of strength he had left, pulled her to him. She leaned down, giving in to him so easily, letting her lips touch his. They kissed gently and Rick was surprised when Andrea climbed on top of him slowly.

She leaned down and kissed him again. Their tongues touched briefly, then again. He felt her move slightly against him and he was immediately turned on. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, and she returned his kiss with equal passion.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" She asked against his lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Yes," Rick responded, pushing her shirt up and over her head. She smiled and then began undressing him.

She kissed his mouth, then kissed the corner of his chin. She kissed her way to his chest, and gently kissed the scar where the bullet had tore through him. She let her tongue slide gently over Rick's scar and felt him shiver. She smiled and kissed her way back up to his mouth.

She let herself get comfortable on him, and then began to move against him. Rick watched her movement, and was mesmerized. Her hair was up in a ponytail, only a few loose strands hanging down. Her blue eyes were bright and full of life, as they locked eyes.

Rick put his hands on her hips and up her body. He leaned up, and she pulled him up to kiss her. They moved against each other, letting their bodies fill each other up. The pleasure was wonderful and intense, but the love was incredible. Rick could feel it pouring from her to him, and Andrea could feel it from Rick.

Andrea knew that she loved him. Making love to him, she cried out quietly, as her body slightly spasmed against him. He held onto her tightly and bit down on her shoulder to shut his own self up. Andrea let her head rest on his shoulder. Rick touched her hair softly.

"I love you." She whispered against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Andrea." Rick responded. He leaned away from her, and when she lifted her head up to look at him, he cupped the sides of her face.

"You're amazingly handsome." She grinned.

"And you're amazingly beautiful." Rick said. His own smile faded slightly when he spoke again. "Andrea, if or when, this world gets back to normal, I don't want you to leave me and Carl. I am in love with you and wherever I go, I want you by my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Andrea smiled, slightly teary. Rick's grin returned and he kissed her. She giggled against his lips, but returned the kiss, pushing him down on the bed. She layed down beside him, resting her head on his chest, and let herself fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Rick, this is Hanna." Andrea said, introducing him to a young girl. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. She had bleach blonde hair, big blue eyes, and was tan as a beach bum. The young girl smiled.

"Hi." She said simply, extending her hand.

"Hey." Rick said back, shaking her hand.

"That's my sister, Shay. The brunette is Catherine. The little girl is Izzy and the boy is Dawson." Hanna said. The others from her group smiled and shook Rick's hand. Shay looked exactly like Hanna, except five years older. Rick learned Hanna was seventeen.

Catherine was skinny like the two sisters, but kind of pale with green eyes, and long brown hair. She was friendly, but looked distrustful and exhausted. Her eyes were dulled, unlike Hanna and Shay's. Rick noted the boy looked like Catherine and Izzy looked like Shay.

"Izzy is mine." Shay smiled, as if reading his mind.

"And Dawson is my little monster." Catherine joked, despite the world's situation. Rick smiled as Izzy walked over to him.

"I'm Izzy and I'm four." She smiled a big smile, and Rick fell in love. He saw Andrea melt as well.

"Well Ms. Izzy, I'm Rick." He extended his hand to the small girl. Her blue eyes sparkled as her tiny hand took his.

"Nice to meet ya." She smiled again. Rick looked at Andrea with a big grin. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she ran to her mother. Shay smiled, and Rick noted how much Izzy looked like her mother.

"We found Catherine when the world went mad. And we all stuck together and somehow made it this far." Hanna said.

"Well it's good that you all are alive." Rick said. "Welcome to our group."

"Izzy looks just like Shay and Hanna." Rick noted to Andrea later on that evening. "Carl doesn't look like me at all."

"Yes he does." Andrea smiled. "You're just a lot tanner."

"Oh yea I am." Rick chuckled. Andrea laughed loudly before knocking him down onto the bed and showering him with kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wick! Wick! Andwea!" Izzy called to them running over to where the couple stood. Izzy was holding something in her small hands and her face told them it was something amazing.

"What ya got, sweetheart?" Andrea asked, kneeling down beside the small blonde. Izzy looked at the two of them excitedly.

"A butta-fwy." She said, a white toothy grin spreading across her face. Her little hands opened up, and a beautful butterfly flew up toward the sky. It had dark purples and sky blue colors all along its wings. Andrea smiled.

"Beautiful!" Rick grinned, grabbing the small child's hands. "Do you know how long its been since I've seen a butterfly like that?"

"No. How wong?" Izzy smiled, her small voice etched with happiness.

"A long, long time. Thank you for sharing that with us, Izzy." Rick said. And with that, the small girl grinned, and ran off to Daryl, who had taken to her as much as the rest of their group. Daryl picked the small girl up and threw her into the air. She giggled and began talking his ear off. By the look on his face, Andrea and Rick knew Izzy had melted him.

"She brings something to this group I thought we had lost." Andrea said, with a smile.

"She certainly does. Innocence." Rick smiled back. They turned to walk the perimeter, when they heard footsteps. Carl jogged up with a grin. He hooked his arm around Andrea's waist and smiled at the two.

"Can we play a game tonight?" Carl asked, eyes lighting up.

"What game?" Andrea asked, eyebrows lifting.

"Uhh... Glenn brought some board games a few days ago when he and Maggie went to town. I think they are some good ones too." Carl's grin remained on his face.

"Well I'll play." Andrea said, ruffling Carl's hair.

"Dad?" Carl let go of Andrea and looked up at Rick.

"Yea, I'll play too." Rick said, smiling down at his son. He couldn't help but smile, the mood had been really good lately.

"Yes!" Carl laughed. "I will get more people to play!" He called as he ran off toward the prison.

"God, couldn't you just see Daryl playing Monopoly?" Andrea smirked playfully.

"Do we have any cameras? Kodak moment?" Rick teased along. They laughed quietly and kept walking along the edges of the woods. Rick's hand bumped against hers, and without hesitation, he grabbed it. She smiled as they walked on.

It was evening, when Daryl walked up to Rick. He had a determined look, and that signature smirk that stayed on his face unless you could get him to smile. He stopped in front of Rick and looked at him with a small grin. Rick had to grin back.

"Ya wanna go with me on a scout and hunt?" Daryl asked.

"Sure. I need to get out and stretch my legs." Rick answered, getting up. He was finally completely healed up. Rick could definitely tell, too. He felt so much better. No more aches and dull throbs. No more sudden sharp pains when he reached to far for something. He was ready to go out and get some down time with his friend.

"You two idiots be careful." Andrea teased, letting Rick brush a quick kiss along her lips.

"Always am." Daryl smirked. Andrea rolled her eyes, but smiled as she watched Rick put his sheriff hat on his head.

The two men resorted to big grins as she scoffed at Daryl's response. Rick turned his head back to see her and Carl watching him go. He smiled and waved at the two. They waved back, and he saw Andrea put her hands on the boy's shoulders and usher him toward the door.

"Ya got it bad, man." Daryl teased.

"Oh I do?" Rick grinned.

"Oh, don't even." Daryl growled playfully. "Ya melt when blondie comes round. I see ya two holdin hands and kissin when ya think ain't nobody lookin. We all know."

"We figured." Rick's grin made Daryl grin too.

"I seen some walkers in these woods the other day. But only a couple." Daryl commented, looking at the ground in search of tracks.

"Do you think there are any herds nearby?" Rick asked, concerned.

"Can't be too sure past the woods. But as far as round here? Nah. Unless the three walkers I seen got together and decided to have emselves a party." Daryl said.

"Doubt that." Rick teased, and they continued on their way through the woods. They were making good time, and following a set of deer tracks, when something made Daryl stop. Rick stopped as well, looking at the man, who was staring intently at the ground.

"Daryl?" Rick asked quietly.

"Herd's been through here, and recently." Daryl said, cocking his head at a sudden snapping sound. They heard noises coming closer. "They musta heard us. Rick go back thata way and get to the farm. I'll lead em away."

"No way, man. Plus they're too close. They'll hear me and follow me. I'm going with you." Rick argued.

"Are ya sure ya can keep up?" Daryl asked, looking at where his gunshot wound had been.

"I'm fine, no more aches and pains." Rick assured him.

"Okay then. Let's get the hell on the run and get them fuckers to follow." Daryl smiled. And Rick smiled back because he trusted him. Neither of the men noticed the sun starting to set.


	19. Chapter 19

Andrea was watching the sun set, wishing Rick was by her side. She smiled at the thought of Rick and Daryl tromping through the woods, Rick with his sheriff hat and Daryl with his crossbow. The two were a pair that you couldn't help but love. And when they got together, laughs escaped anyone in the group easily at the sight of the two. They knew how to cause an uproar of giggles from everyone in the group.

Andrea was surprised how well the two men had taken to each other. Daryl wasn't the kind to make friendlies with people, but he and Rick had gotten close since the prison. Even though Andrea teased them about their bromance, she was happy about the fact that they were friends, because she loved them both. Daryl was her newfound brother, and Rick her whole heart. She was happy that they got along.

"Andrea, you ready to play?" Carl's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to him. He looked like a much smaller, much paler, version of his father. Andrea could see the parts of Rick that Rick never noticed. She smiled.

"I am! What game are we playing?" Andrea asked, walking with him to the big room where their group all sat around talking and laughing. She noticed how Shay, Hanna, Catherine, and the two little ones had fit right in. The group seemed better somehow.

"Sorry!" Carl said with a grin. Andrea looked up to see Glenn setting up the board. Maggie and Hanna were talking quietly and laughing at Glenn, who was setting up the game pieces carefully. Andrea sat down beside Glenn, and Carl sat beside her.

"Only four people can play so we have to do rounds." Carl explained. Glenn looked up at Rick's boy and smiled. Carl was repeating the words Glenn had just told him a few minutes ago. The boy definitely listened. He was a smart kid.

"Okay, well who's playing first round?" Glenn asked, looking around at the group.

"I want to." Carl piped up.

"I do!" Andrea chimed in with a smile. It was nice to see Carl getting to be a kid. He had matured so much since the farm, and sometimes you couldn't tell he was even a little boy. The world had hardened him, like it had all of them, and it was nice to see that little boy come out sometimes.

"Okay we got two people. I'll play." Glenn grinned and Maggie teased him playfully about being such a nerd.

"Count me in." Hanna smiled, throwing her hands up in defeat. They all laughed and started the game.

Rick and Daryl were jogging through the woods, which were growing darker and darker as they ran on. Rick thought of his hat that had fallen from his head and frowned. He loved that hat. He almost laughed at himself, thinking about that stupid sheriff hat he loved so much. Laughed at himself, because to be thinking about that hat in the situation they were in, seemed ridiculous.

Walkers trailed sluggishly behind them, eager to catch the two. Rick didn't want to admit it, but he was growing tired. He had been confined to a bed for weeks, with little to slight activity, and had just recently healed up. He wasn't in the shape he was in before he got shot. Rick hadn't had to run for his life in a while.

Daryl noticed Rick slightly lagging behind. Not much, but still. Daryl began to worry that Rick was tiring, and they couldn't stop. Not now, with the walkers hot on their heels. He hoped that Rick wasn't as tired as he looked, and that soon they would lose the dead things.

Rick's thoughts drifted to the prison. It wasn't smart to let his mind wander at a time like this, but he hoped it would give him the strength to keep going. He thought of Carl, grinning and helping Daryl hunt. He thought of laying in bed with his son, reading to him, and answering the million questions that Carl asked prior to an ending chapter. Kissing his son's head and tucking him in. Rick wanted that right now.

He thought of Andrea. Her face bunching up at him over a joke he made. The way her hair always had a few loose strands, despite the ponytail she kept it in. Her blue eyes sparkling as she laughed at him while he pulled the covers over their heads. Her and Daryl bickering in their playful way and Andrea punching his arm as Rick laughed at the two. Rick could almost feel her lips on his, thinking about that last kiss. He ran a little faster, and pressed on.

Andrea was pacing. They had played seven rounds of Sorry, and now the group was playing Monopoly. Carl kept asking where his father was, and they continued to tell the boy he was out hunting with Daryl. But Andrea was slipping into hysteria. They should have been back when the sun went down, if not before. And they weren't.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Carl asked worriedly, as he shifted on the floor. Andrea saw how uncomfortable and worried the boy looked.

"Your dad and Daryl are fine." Glenn assured. "You know how Daryl is, he is one bad ass guy."

"Yea, you're right." Carl smiled, but the worry still showed on his face. When Carl looked back down at the game, Glenn shot Andrea a worried look. Andrea felt herself beginning to panic. Where were they? Andrea walked outside, not wanting Carl to see her distraught.

"Andrea?" Carol had followed her outside, and was looking worried herself.

"Where are they? They both should be back. They should have _been_ back." Andrea paced once more.

"You're right. But I'm sure they're fine. You know Daryl, he probably got caught up hunting a deer and went a little farther than expected. They will come out of the woods any minute now." Carol said surely.

Andrea forced a smile as Carol walked over and squeezed her hand. Andrea squeezed back, closing her eyes and hoping when she opened them, that Rick would be standing there with that stupid Sheriff hat on his head. That grin that made him look so goofy to everyone else, but it was so sexy to her. But when she opened her eyes, he was no where in sight. She felt tears swell up in her eyes, but she blinked them back so Carol wouldn't see her cry.

Putting Carl to bed had been difficult. He was worried, and it took everything Andrea had to keep a confident face and tell him the two missing men were fine. Carl didn't look pleased, so Andrea had read him a chapter of the book Rick had been reading him. He had finally fallen asleep, and Andrea had stood in his doorway looking at him, before retiring to her own bedroom.

Andrea tossed and turned all night. She couldn't sleep, despite everyone's assurance that Daryl and Rick had gotten too far and had to call it a night somewhere. They assured her the two would be back early in the morning, before any of them awoke. Andrea layed there, waiting for Rick come in and crawl into bed, curl up to her, and kiss her neck like he did every night. But he never did.


	20. Chapter 20

Andrea layed there, letting the tears fall. Rick hadn't come home that night. The sun was beginning to rise, and still no Rick or Daryl. Andrea pushed herself up to a sitting postion and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She wiped the tears away and dressed quickly, grabbing her gun. As she walked out of her room, she nearly collided with Michonne.

"No Rick." Michonne didn't even ask. She said it more of a statement.

"No, he didn't come home last night." Andrea spoke carefully, trying not to cry again.

"Neither did Daryl. Obviously. They will probably be here soon though." Michonne spoke the words with confidence. Andrea didn't know if it was real, or just to keep herself and the rest of the group calm. She wished Michonne would let her have some, though. Because she wasn't feeling very confident at all.

"I hope so." Andrea managed to say. She pulled her gun out, and left the prison entrance. Making her way to the woods, she clicked the safety off. Despite the first rays of the morning sun, the woods were eerily dark. She walked the perimeter until the woods were lit up by the sun. Her heart dropped when neither of them came. Something terrible had happened, and she knew it.

Daryl's eyes flew open at the sound. Feet, but not human. He sat up, and saw the sky was getting lighter. It was early. Then he looked down, and saw what was below them. Wolves. He saw Rick sit up and look down stunned. He wiped his sleepy eyes, and looked again. There were maybe ten of them in all, circling the boulders and snarling. Great.

"What are we gonna do?" Rick asked, nodding at the animals.

"Well, if ya shoot em, it'll attract walkers..." Daryl was thinking. He knew he didn't have enough arrows on him to take them all out.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Rick grimaced.

"Okay, jus start shooting em. They might run, might not 'pendin on how hungry they are. Then we will jus hafta run for it again if that herd comes." Daryl said. Rick nodded and began to fire at the strangely beautiful creatures. He was sad that they didn't back down and he had to shoot them all.

Rick and Daryl quickly climbed down the boulders and glanced around. Nothing. Maybe the herd had gone off and didn't even hear the noise. Rick almost smiled, until faint noises told him they weren't that lucky. Once again, the two were off, headed even farther from the prison.

Rick and Daryl both knew the herd was too big for the two of them to take out on their own. Daryl didn't want to risk bringing back a herd of walkers to the group any more than Rick did. But they couldn't stay in the woods forever. Daryl began to form a plan in his mind.

Andrea stood outside in the sun, just staring into the woods where she had watched Rick and Daryl disappear the day before. She was willing them with her mind to come walking out of those woods, but no one came. She wanted to scream. She wanted Rick to appear, Daryl at his side. Andrea longed for nothing more than to just see Rick's face, to touch him, and kiss him. She wanted him back home, she wanted to know if he was okay.

"You need to eat." Carol's voice startled her. She turned to Carol, only to see a face that got no sleep as well. Andrea sighed.

"I don't think I have the will power to eat." She admitted to Carol quietly.

"Neither did I," Carol admitted back, "but you won't know until you take that first bite. Come on." She ushered Andrea inside the prison and sat at the big table with her.

Andrea attempted to eat a few bites. She managed well enough, until Carl appeared. With sleepy eyes, he looked at Andrea questioningly. Andrea just shook her head slightly, and her heart broke at the look Carl gave her. His face dropped, and he looked as if someone just told him his best friend died. Andrea couldn't take it.

"Come on buddy, eat some breakfast, and then you and I will go walk the perimeter together." Andrea threw on a fake smile. "They'll be back soon, Carl."

"Okay." Carl said, plopping down at the table and picking at the food Carol sat down in front of him.

The two walked silently, Carl watching the woods with sad eyes. Andrea felt her heart breaking everytime she looked at him. She knew he missed his father and Daryl. She missed them too. Andrea wanted nothing more than for the two of them to be back. Carl sighed, as they made their way a full round and no one came out of the woods. She put her arm around his shoulders and the two walked back inside and sat down with Carol at the table.

Andrea left him at the table and begin to devise a plan. She needed the group's cooperation on it, and she knew they'd help. It was a long shot, but maybe they could find Rick and Daryl in the woods. She knocked on Glenn and Maggie's open door. Maggie looked up and Glenn sat up from where he had been laying.

"Glenn, can you get the group together for a meeting?" Andrea asked.

"Yea, sure. Anything?" Glenn asked hopeful.

"No, that's why I need everyone in the meeting area. We are going to find them." Andrea said, and turned back toward the hallway.

Andrea saw the questioning looks on the faces of the group. There was worry in their faces as well. They all stood, looking ready to accomplish whatever goal Andrea had in store for them. That's what she liked about these people. They were family, and when one was in trouble, they all wanted to help.

"We have to search the woods. Worst case scenario is that one of them's hurt and the other can't leave to get help. Now what we'll do is put our newest additions with people who know the woods well. I've seen them shoot, and they can. So they will have your back." Andrea looked to the three new girls to see them nod in agreement. "Now Carol and Hershel will stay here and watch the kids. The rest of us, we just gotta find them." Andrea's voice was pleading by now.

Shay and Andrea had paired up. Maggie, Glenn, and Hanna went off together. T-Dog and Catherine set off in search. Michonne went alone, she was more like Daryl, and perferred do do her own searching without having to worry about a new person. Not that she didn't like them, because she did. Michonne just felt comfortable setting out on her own.

"You love him." Shay said, as they walked quietly through the woods. Andrea looked at her.

"Yea, I do. You know, he just kind of won me over." Andrea smiled, trying not to cry again.

"He is very handsome. And he worships the ground you walk on." Shay said, returning the smile.

"Why do you say that?" Andrea asked, looking around for any sign that either of the men had been there.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Shay asked. "He looks at you the same way that my husband used to look at me."

"I didn't know you were married." Andrea said. "I mean, I saw the ring... But I didn't know."

"Yea, when the dead rose, I was at home with Izzy. I remember I had her sitting on the counter and I was putting her little shoes on." Shay smiled before she continued. "I had the t.v. on and the news broadcast came on. It was terrifying. I grabbed Izzy, and immediately called Hanna. She was already on her way to my house, we were supposed to be going to the mall. She got there, and we locked all of the doors, waiting for something terrible to happen. But nothing did. Then my husband came home, and told us to pack light, we needed to go. We didn't even have time to get our parents or even check on them. The cell towers went out."

"Neither did me or my sister." Andrea said, briefly thinking of her parents and Amy.

"It was crazy. People were trying to get out of the city, and they had road blocks up. So we just sat there. Then eventually, the dead came. We ran back to our car, but my husband got bitten. At the time, I didn't know what that meant, but the military people were shooting the dead, and those bitten. So I turned our car around, and drove the hell away. We found an abandoned area, and settled there. The only weapon I had at the time was my husband's pistol. He became violently ill, and the next day, he was worse. Fever, delirous, just talking out of his head. That's when I knew. I knew something bad was going to happen. Then he got quiet, too quiet. I couldn't even move, because I thought he was dead. He was. But then he twitched and opened his eyes. Only they weren't... weren't his shiny green eyes I always looked into. They were grayish and glazed over. He was gurgling and _growling_ at me. I knew what he was. One of those walker things. So I shot him." Shay explained, letting her tears fall freely.

"I'm sorry." Andrea said, with a pained expression. "My sister, Amy, and I were on our way back to Amy's college from a road trip we had taken. The world went to hell and we found Dale. He had an RV and took to me and Amy. Then one night, Amy got bitten. I realized that all of our lives I had always been distant and away from her. Our age gap was a big part of that. But when the dead rose, we got so close, so fast. She was my little sister. The next day after she was bitten, she turned. I told her I was sorry for never being there... Told her.. Told her I love her. Then I... I, uh shot her."

"I couldn't imagine..." Shay looked at a crying Andrea.

"Yea, neither could I. Dale stopped me from making a huge mistake, and then one night at a farm we stayed at, he was killed by a walker. And I had no one." Andrea said quietly.

"Until Rick." Shay replied.

"Well, walkers attacked the farm, and everyone got away... But me." Andrea smiled slightly. "I tried to flag Rick down, but he didn't see me."

"Bet he felt like shit." Shay said.

"Yes, he did. I ran from that farm as fast as I could. The walkers, they followed me. I shot and shot until I was out of bullets. Then I started using my knife. Finally I just fell, I was so exhausted. Then just as a walker was about to tear me to pieces, a sword sliced right through its neck and its head toppled off. And there stood Michonne, Mistress of Darkness, saving my ass."

"Really?" Shay smiled.

"Yea, really." Andrea smiled back. But her smile fell when she realized they had found absolutely nothing in the woods surrounding them. Shay sensed her dispair.

"We'll find them." She touched Andrea's arm, and the two turned back toward the prison, Andrea feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She saw the rest of the group waiting for her and Shay as they came out of the woods. When Andrea saw it, her heart dropped.

In Glenn's hand, was Rick's sheriff hat. Andrea saw it, just hanging there in Glenn's hand, and Andrea stopped dead in her tracks. Shay looked alarmed, and asked her something, but Andrea didn't comprehend what she was saying. It all sounded muffled. Glenn was at her side instantly.

"Andrea, Andrea listen to me!" He practically yelled at her. She snapped out of the daze and stared at him. "Andrea this doesn't mean anything. Rick and Daryl probably had to run from a few walkers and it fell off. They are okay."

Andrea didn't speak. She just shook her head slowly, letting her eyes fall back onto the hat. She could see Rick standing there, staring at her with that _look_ he gave her often. A big grin spreading across his face. That stupid hat on his head. But right now the hat didn't seem so stupid, considering it was all she had of him.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrea was upset. She stared at Rick's hat, lying on the bedside table. She wanted so badly for things to be back to normal. She wanted to see Rick, sheriff hat on his head, giving her that lopsided grin of his. It was the ending of the third day that Rick and Daryl had been missing. Andrea knew that Daryl wouldn't keep Rick away this long for a deer. She knew they were dead, or one of them was. She looked out of the window.

The sky was darkening, and the sun was completely gone. Black clouds hung in the dark sky. It would probably rain tonight. Something inside of Andrea was screaming. They were gone. Really gone, and something was pulling her into the dark thought that they wouldn't be coming back. She let her sad eyes drop from the sky, and look out at the empty woods.

"We're eating dinner in a few minutes." Carl's voice interrupted Andrea's thoughts. She turned to him and smiled.

"I'll be down in a few." Andrea said quietly.

"They're gone aren't they?" Carl asked sadly, voice cracking slightly. His bottom lip quivered.

"Carl..." Andrea started to tell him they were fine, but she stopped. She didn't want to lie. "I really don't know. But I don't want to believe that."

Carl nodded, unable to speak, and left the doorway of her room. Andrea was sad to see him giving up hope. As much as she hated to admit it, she was giving up too. She knew that Rick wouldn't stay away this long, and that the two men didn't have enough ammo to keep off a herd of walkers alone. Andrea stared blankly out of the window, and sighed as her heart broke a little more.

She could hear the sound of dishes downstairs, dinner getting started. She couldn't eat. She couldn't even think about food. Not right now. Not with them gone. Andrea wanted them to be back so badly, her heart ached. She felt pain through her chest.

"Andrea?" Carol's voice, along with a soft knock on the door broke her train of thought. Andrea remained quiet, staring out of the window.

"You should come eat.." Carol tried. Andrea ignored her, and kept her face turned away at the window. Carol knew it was hopeless to press on, she went back downstairs in defeat. Andrea pulled up a chair, and sat at the window, watching as the rain started to drizzle down. She began to cry.

Later on that night, Andrea was sitting at the foot of Carl's bed. He looked sleepy, but there was a heavy sadness settled on his face. Andrea looked at the boy, seeing Rick. It hurt her to know she may never see the man she had fallen for so hard again. Carl's eyes were slightly red, and Andrea didn't know if it had been from crying or lack of sleep.

"Goodnight, buddy." Andrea kissed the top of his head and started to walk out.

"I love you." Carl said timidly. Andrea turned back toward him. He spoke quickly. "I just figured I would tell you, because who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"Well, Carl. I love you too." Andrea smiled and shut his door. She hoped he would get some sleep tonight.

Andrea retreated quickly back to her room. She didn't feel like having the others pushing food and reassurances on her. She couldn't deal with it. All she wanted to do was see Rick, touch his face. She just wanted him back. She needed him back. Rick was all she thought of and she couldn't get her mind off of her broken heart.

She thought back to the night she first knocked on his door. He had told her that she didn't need to be lonely, and she had seen the look in his eyes. Despite being terrified of what would happen, she had finally got up the courage to knock on his door. She remembered walking inside and seeing him laying there. Andrea had been so nervous when she sat down on Rick's bed.

She remembered Rick pulling her to him, and putting his arms around her. He had pulled her down on that bed and wrapped his arms around her, and she had felt _safe_. Andrea had felt warm, safe, and a hell of a lot less lonely. His body had been so warm and welcoming to her, and she had felt something serious laying beside him that first night.

Now she sat at the window, watching rain pour, feeling cold and alone. All Andrea wanted was to rewind those three days and stop Daryl and Rick from leaving. Her biggest regret had been watching the two of them walk away, and just letting them go. She had no idea that would be the last time she saw them. Andrea cried as the rain fell harder.


	22. Chapter 22

Andrea's eye's stung. She sniffled, and sat still at the window, looking out into rainy, dark night. She had been sitting there for hours, it seemed. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling warm tears fall down her face. She opened them and thought she saw a blur of white near the woods. My mind is fucking with me, she thought.

She wiped her eyes, and looked again. Near the edge of the woods, she saw movement. She began to panic. This was not the time for walkers, not with Daryl and Rick gone. She squinted, trying to get a better look. The figure came out from the edge of the woods and she stood to warn the others. But something stopped her. That _walk_. It was Daryl. Andrea knew it.

She ran. Down the stairs, jumping the last three stairs. There were startled glances from the group, but Andrea kept running. She threw the prison door open and ran out into the pouring rain. Daryl was walking toward the prison, Andrea full blast to him, and grabbed him in a hug.

"Daryl! You're alive!" She held onto him a moment, before looking at him to see if he was real.

"Yea," Daryl tried to smile, but his face looked too exhausted to. Andrea looked around him, and saw that white undershirt walking up toward them in the rain.

His undershirt stuck to him, like a second skin. His eyes were squinted in the dark, as if he were looking for something, or someone. The rain beat down against him, soaking him to the bone. Daryl gave Andrea a look, and she reached up quickly to kiss his cheek, as if saying 'thank you'. She ran to Rick.

"Rick!" She was yelling his name. Rick's head snapped up and he used his last bit of energy to grab her up in his arms as she jumped into them. She threw her arms around him and couldn't believe this was really happening. There he was, holding her.

"You're alive, you're alive, Rick." She was crying. She kissed him roughly, pulling him close to her, feeling the warmth of his body.

"God, is this real? Andrea, I love you, I love you." He couldn't speak anymore. Rick just let his lips make contact with Andrea's and kissed her like crazy. She clung to him and refused to let go. Rick held her up, against him. They could hear the group behind them, whooping and going on about how happy they were to see the two men's faces.

"I love you." She barely squeaked the three words out, before kissing him again. She broke the kiss and put her hand to his face, touching him to make sure he was real. His stubble poked at her skin, and she felt relief wash over her. She looked into his eyes, and never wanted to look away. She kissed him again.

"Dad!" A voice rang out through the rain, and Rick smiled against Andrea's lips. She dropped down from his arms, just in time to see Carl slam into his father, sobbing. Rick grabbed his son, and held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. He just wanted to stay right there, Carl in his arms.

Carol had Daryl in a bear hug, refusing to let go. When she had rushed up to him, and nearly tackled him, the biggest smile spread across his face. He just put his arms around the fragile woman and held her to him with his chin rested on top of her head.

After the two had told their story about having to escape a huge herd of walkers and lead them away from the prison, they retired to their rooms. Andrea had thanked Daryl over and over for keeping himself and Rick safe. Daryl had just smirked and said it was a team effort and that they were tough. Andrea had smiled and hoped she wasn't dreaming.

"I thought you were dead." Andrea said quietly, as she and Rick layed in the bed.

"But I'm not." Rick replied, rubbing lazy circles on her back. She was curled up to him with half of her body sprawled out across his.

"I keep wondering when I'm going to wake up, sitting in that chair, waiting for you." Andrea whispered.

"I'm here." Rick lifted her chin. "See? Right here. All I could think about when I was out in those woods was Carl and you. You, Andrea. I wished so bad that I could just see you and Carl. And that kept me alive."

"I kept wondering what I was going to do. How I was going to take care of Carl... I know it was only three days, but in this world, three days is a death sentence." She said quietly, glancing away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't. I know you're tough, but if you let me, I'll always be there to save you, Andrea." Rick promised. She knew this was everything she wanted.

"I was just sitting there, staring out into the dark, and I realized that I can't live without you." Andrea kissed him to hide her tears.

"You would." He said, after the kiss broke.

"I couldn't." She reaffirmed her previous statment. He smiled, wiping away the tears and kissing her cheek.

"I'm starving." He looked had that boyish charm smile on his face.

"Strangely enough, so I am." Andrea smiled lightly. The two crept out of bed to find Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie sitting around the big room where everyone got together. They were talking, and when Rick and Andrea appeared, they all smiled. Except Daryl, who just smirked playfully.

"Hungry." Glenn said, holding his plate out to show he was eating.

"Ya'll too, huh?" Rick smiled. He and Andrea made their selves a plate of leftover deer burgers that had been cooked earlier. They sat down with the other three and soon, were all engaged in some interesting conversation.

"So how did you two wind up together?" Maggie asked, looking at Rick and Andrea with a playful smile.

"Well, uh..." Rick looked at Andrea. "I just knew."

"Ya jus knew?" Daryl looked at him snickering. "How romantic, lover boy."

"Hey!" Maggie teased. "It's sweet. What about you Andrea?"

"Uh..." Andrea decided that, for once, she was going to tell them how she really felt. "I hated it. I hated this world. Always being afraid. After the farm I had nightmares for so long." She noticed Rick's face fall slightly at the mention of her farm experience. She touched his hand and continued. "I always took night duty because I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid of what would happen if I did... Then here comes Rick, shooing me off of night duty and telling me I don't have to be lonely. That first night I went into his room, I felt like a teenager again. I was nervous, because I wasn't sure of what to do. Then he pulled me down onto that bed, and put his arms around me, and I knew it. I knew from that moment, he was right. I don't have to be lonely. I stopped having so many nightmares. He just made me feel safe. He's home to me. And... I'm in love with him." She looked at Rick who was staring at her.

"Wow, Andrea. I didn't know you could be so... deep." Glenn said. Andrea smirked. They all laughed.

"Yea well. People surprise you." She said, as the laughter died out.

"I love her." Glenn nodded at Maggie who grinned. "I don't know what I'd do without her." Maggie started to speak but Daryl cut in.

"This has turned inta some kinda damn love fest." He mumbled.

"Ok motorcycle man." Andrea sneered playfully. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything but this shit." Daryl said. They laughed again.

"Never have I ever." Glenn said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"It's a game. Never have I ever. Example, I say never have I.. uh.. ran for my life. If you have done it, raise your hand. If not, don't raise your hand."

"Isn't it a drinking game?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"Well yea, but hey. Anything to pass the time." Glenn responded. "I'll go first. Never have I ever... Skinny dipped."

Everyone raised their hands except Glenn. Andrea and Rick looked at each other, then to Daryl who sat there, hand raised. They started to giggle, which caused Maggie to giggle. Daryl rolled his eyes, but couldn't surpress a smile. Glenn just looked at them all and frowned slighty, which caused an uproar of laughter, even from Daryl. Glenn just shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, never have I ever...Ran around in public naked." Maggie said. Andrea was the only one with a hand raised. They all stared at her trying not to laugh.

"It was a dare!" Andrea gawked at them. "I had to run down the street one night naked." Rick looked at her, head cocked.

"Bet that was a lovely sight." He teased. She blushed and they all laughed. Andrea and Rick shared a quick kiss before Daryl spoke up.

"Never have I ever been in a bar fight." Only Daryl and Rick raised their hands.

"You've been in a bar fight? Officer goody two shoes?" Daryl asked.

"Well it was outside of the bar." Rick offered with a grin.

"What about would you rather?" Andrea piped up. "Would you rather be surrounded by sharks in the middle of the ocean, or be thrown into a lion's den?"

"Do I still get my crossbow?" Daryl asked.

"Nope." She responed.

"Sharks." Daryl said.

"Lions." Maggie piped up.

"Lions." Rick agreed. They all looked at Glenn.

"Well, usually sharks don't eat people. They take a bite, and realize you aren't a seal, so they let go. That's why people who get bitten usually survive. Did you know coconut's falling on heads and causing allergic reactions are more likely to happen than getting killed by a shark?" Glenn's nerd side kicked in. "I'll take my chances with the sharks."

"Now that you put it that way..." Rick said trailing off.

"Sharks!" Maggie exclaimed, to which they all began to laugh once more.


	23. Chapter 23

It was late... Rick felt a prickling sensation along his arms, as the hairs stood up along his skin. The noises he heard approaching had him on the edge. He knew that things could possibly get really ugly. And that thought scared him. It wasn't the right timing for a herd of walkers. The plan _had_ to work.

The moon was shining down on the prison lawn, giving an appropriate amount of light to see the oncoming walkers. Rick noticed some falling, and silently chuckled to himself at the thought of Daryl shooting and cursing the approaching walkers. The other walkers didn't seem to notice the arrows flying at them, taking down members of their herd. But of course they didn't. Just like Jenner had said so long ago, the people that had become walkers were long gone. The brain was dead, and the only thing that remained was the need to feed. Memories, feelings, _humanity_ was gone. They had no soul.

Rick saw the opportunity, and took it. The walkers were getting closer, and he began firing. He was surprised at how accurate and quick he dropped walkers down onto the lawn. He heard foreign shots ringing out, and knew that the others had followed his lead. He quickly reloaded, and began to fire again. He unloaded his gun on the herd, quite quickly, and once again reloaded.

He saw a shadow running near the back of the herd, and saw walkers dropping. He knew it was Michonne. Rick prayed silently that no one would be stupid or careless enough to shoot her. Tonight needed to go as planned. And it was planned for Michonne to run through the back like hell and take out what stragglers she could. They all knew walkers were not runners, so Michonne was obviously... Well, Michonne.

Daryl had been close behind her, raiding the fallen walkers of his arrows that he had shot at them. With precise aim, he began taking more out from behind. The walkers were stumbling toward the group, who was standing their ground until the last second. It was risky, but with the idea of food so close, the walkers didn't seem too concerned with Michonne and Daryl taking out their herd from behind. Only a few turned back to snarl and stumble after Daryl or Michonne.

The herd was disgusting, smelled disgusting. Rick saw clumps of flesh, hanging or rotting from the sunken faces of these monsters. Their clouded and hazy eyes looked dead in the moon light. One walker, who was getting too close for comfort, didn't have much of a face. While it's head was untouched, covered in long, stringy hair, it's face was half eaten. The nose was gone, no mouth or left cheek. The left side of it's neck, along with half of its shoulder was eaten away. Rick could see its ribs and hip bone jutting out from eaten away, rotting flesh. Its hands had defensive wounds, half eaten fingers and arms. Rick shuddered before pulling the trigger.

Just like that, the walker was gone, dead once again, and no longer a threat. Rick always wondered how something could come back from the dead, only to be killed again. The thought bothered him, but he had accepted it. He had accepted this world as it was. He didn't like it, in fact, it terrified him. But all he could do was live in it and try to keep the people he loved safe.

Wasn't it just the other night that Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Rick, and herself had been sitting around that comfortable big room making jokes and eating dinner? Now she was outside of that comfort zone, that feeling of safety. Out in the night, with a herd of walkers coming straight at her. Andrea missed that night of jokes and fun, as she pulled the trigger of her gun and watched the walkers fall as quickly as they came.

The plan had been genius. Or at least it _seemed_ genius. All of them would stand at the front of the prison, and wait for the walkers that Daryl had seen to come through the woods. Daryl and Michonne had hidden in that small tree stand, and Andrea nearly giggled at the thought of the two trying to fit up there. She could just imagine what the two had said to each other, huddling up there waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

Anyway, they had waited, and when the herd attacked, Michonne and Daryl had waited until the last of the walkers were away from the tree line. Once they were all out in the open, Daryl and Michonne had attacked the rear of the herd, making it much smaller than the big herd that had first came stumbling out into the clearing. Andrea shivered at the thought.

Something wasn't right. Andrea glanced in Rick's direction. He was fine, shooting walkers as they approached him. She felt relieved, but then that awful feeling of dread returned. She strained her eyes against the night to see the shadow forms of Michonne and Daryl running around killing walkers. She noted that the group seemed fine... So why was this dread hanging over her like a heavy blanket?

Glenn and Maggie weren't too far from her, maybe nine or ten yards away, when she noticed them firing more frantically. The walkers were closing in quicker than they had expected. Andrea noticed that a compact group of the herd was heading straight for Glenn and Maggie. Andrea panicked, and began yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! I'm over here!" She was yelling to attract them. The sound caused some of them to hesitate and turn her way. Good, at least Maggie and Glenn didn't have to worry about all of them... But now nearly half of what was going after the couple was heading straight for Andrea. She started shooting. She had caught Rick's gaze, from where he stood. Despite how far away he was, everything about him was screaming _run_.

They got closer and closer, so Andrea began backing up slowly, all the while keeping her finger on the trigger and reloading as quickly as possible when she needed to. Andrea was beginning to panic, the walkers were closing in and she was going to have to run toward Daryl and Michonne. Some of the group had already retreated to where Daryl and Michonne stood. Andrea dodged a walker and ran toward the woods.

There were walkers everywhere. Andrea shot as quickly as she could, reloaded, and kept shooting. It was unfortunate when she had to turn slightly to her left to shoot a walker, and as she turned back to her right, she nearly collided with another one.

That's the thing about walkers, once you collide with one, the grab on like a leech. Andrea threw herself back to the left, and luckily she fell to the ground rolling, missing the walker by an inch or two. But that was the least of her worries. Now there were two walkers, coming straight at her. She was on her ass, gun lifted. The gunshot cracked like a firework. The walker went down. She aimed at the second one, and pulled the trigger. _Click_.

Her heart sank. This was it. This was the end. There were six more coming behind this one. She was so stupid. The walker was on her in an instant. She yelled, trying to scramble backwards. The walkers was all snapping teeth and snarling. She thought of Rick, and how badly she wanted to kiss him one last time...

Just like that it was over. Everything she had worked so hard for, was gone. Rick... Carl... They were everything to her. She didn't want to die anymore. Andrea hadn't wanted to die in a very long time. She wanted to live, and wake up everyday to Rick's face. One walker was going to change everything. She could reach for her knife...but it would be too late. Andrea winced, and prepared herself for the pain, as the walkers teeth started to clamp down on her arm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Eh, I'm watching the WD marathon right now so this chapter is a little short ! Haha, but anyway I hope everyone is enjoying, reviews are GREATLY appreciated ! I also have a PLL story and 2 one shots off Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so check em out and review ! But please please, my fellow WD fans get this story out there ! Thanks so much to everyone reading !**

** ~Kaila**

* * *

And just like that, the walker was rolling across the ground, and Andrea was being pulled to her feet. She looked into Rick's blue eyes, and before she knew it he was dragging her across the prison lawn. Her head was spinning. _I'm bit.. I'm bit_, she thought. She glanced down at her arm. She could _feel_ the pain of a bite... But her arm was fine. No bite, not even a mark.

"Go, go, go Andrea, run! Come on!" Rick was pulling her. She focused her attention to what was ahead of her. Though her legs were shaking, she ran. Fast.

Once they had dodged their way to the wood line, they turned and began to shoot at the walkers. Andrea had reloaded her gun and was firing off rounds. She stood so close to Rick, that she could feel his arm move slightly everytime he pulled the trigger.

While it was true that they were taking out the walkers quickly, there were still a good number of them left. And once again, they were closing in on them. Andrea wasn't going to put herself at risk again, she nodded back toward the prison, and Rick yelled.

"Go back! Go back to the prison!" He was running beside Andrea. They saw the others making a mad dash for the prison. Once they all got somewhat close to the building, they turned to face the walkers once again. They started shooting.

Michonne killed the last walker. Daryl looked at Rick, a slight grin on his face. He walked up to where Andrea and Rick stood. Daryl's gaze went to Andrea's face and he raised an eyebrow at her, as he slung his crossbow on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened Andrea?" Rick asked.

"Yea, girl, ya almost got ya self killed." Daryl scolded. Andrea wanted to laugh.

"I... I don't know. I was shooting, making my way to the tree line... and I... I had to turn slightly and shoot a walker, and when I turned back.. There it was, ugly son of a bitch. I knew I had to, you know, jump away because if it got me, it would latch on and... uh, bite me. I rolled, and then there were two of em. I shot one, then I turned my gun toward the other one and pulled the trigger, but it just... clicked. I thought, this is it, you know. I'm about to die. Then all of a sudden, I saw the walker go tumbling and your eyes looking down at me. I was being pulled to my feet, and instinct told me to run." Andrea spilled it all out, looking at Rick.

"Well I'm jus glad Officer Friendly here saved ya ass." Daryl said quietly, walking away to check on the others.

Rick looked at Andrea. Her eyes were full of relief, while his were full of fear. He grabbed her suddenly, and pulled her close to him. She threw her arms around him and held onto him tight. Rick sighed heavily against her, as he put a hand to her hair. He backed away.

"I can't even..." Rick trailed off, looking down.

"Then don't." Andrea said, raising a hand to his face. He grabbed it mid way and pushed her hand down.

"Don't down play it, Andrea." He said angrily. "You almost died!"

"But I didn't!" Andrea raised her voice too.

"That's not the point!" Rick shot back. "If I wouldn't have looked up when I did, if I would have waited just a second longer, that walker would've... bitten you. And I would have had to sit there, and pull your half eaten ass away from them, and watch you die. Then when you finally died, I would've had to put a... a bullet in your head." He shook his head and looked at her again, blue eyes glaring with anger, and slightly watery.

"So you're blaming me? I didn't expect that fucking walker to come at me like that! I didn't know I was going to have to dive on the ground. Shit, I didn't even realize that my gun needed to be reloaded. I was just trying to get away!" Andrea yelled.

"Exactly! You didn't know a damn thing, Andrea, because you weren't paying attention!" Rick was yelling now. Andrea took a step back, eyes narrowing at him. She had a wounded expression that was borderline anger.

"Well then. Next time I'll be sure to pay attention." She said, and Rick could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. Andrea turned to walk away.

Rick started to stop her, but he let her go toward the prison. As long as she wasn't running off into the woods, he didn't care. He was so mad, so _furious_. What was she thinking? Being so careless like that. If she would've gotten bitten, it would have killed him. Rick shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind.

"Ya wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" Daryl asked, walking up.

"Lost my temper." Rick said sadly.

"Happens to the best of us." Daryl looked at Rick.

"I just... I can't lose her, Daryl. It makes me crazy to even think it... I shouldn't have acted that way." Rick sighed and looked at the ground.

"Go after her." Daryl said shortly.

"What?" Rick asked, looking up at Daryl.

"I said, go after her, stupid." Daryl grunted.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't say stupid the first time." Rick half smiled.

"Jus did. Now go getter." Daryl returned the smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry, I haven't updated in forever ! Hope you all enjoy ! The reviews are GREATLY appreciated, thank you so much to all the readers !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Rick walked toward the prison, feeling bad about arguing with Andrea. He was just upset because the thought of losing her made him crazy. He walked inside and headed up the stairs. After quickly checking in on Carl, he went to his own room. Andrea wasn't there.

Rick walked down the hall to the room that Andrea hadn't used in a long time. She was laying on her bed, staring out of the small window. Rick walked over quietly and kneeled beside her bed. She turned to him, eyes full of hurt.

"I didn't mean what I said... I was just upset.. and scared. I can't lose you, Andrea." He said quietly. Andrea didn't say anything, just pulled him up onto the bed beside her. He leaned his face down to hers, and kissed her gently. She snuggled close to him, as he put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I didn't mean to scare you... I just froze up.. I was scared too. All I kept thinking, was how I was never going to get to kiss you again..." Andrea's eyes were teary.

"Don't think about it. You're okay now." Rick said, kissing the side of her face. She pressed her cheek to his lips.

"I love you, Rick." She said, holding onto him as if he might disappear.

"I love you." He replied, holding her right back.

"There's gotta be more than this." Andrea said sleepily.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, brushing a hand across her cheek.

"I mean, look at this world. There is hardly anybody left alive. Don't you think the walkers will eventually just die out?" Andrea asked.

"No... because the people alive will keep them going." Rick said sadly, remembering that they were all infected. Andrea sighed.

"Sometimes I forget about that." Andrea admitted. "Shouldn't we feel... I don't know, different?"

"I guess it's just like a normal disease. Just because you're a carrier, doesn't mean you show the symptoms." Rick explained.

"Don't you let me come back, Rick Grimes." Andrea demanded suddenly.

"What?" He asked, shock in his voice, as the statement had caught him off guard.

"If I die, or get bitten. Don't you let me turn into one of those..._things_." Andrea's face was sad, but serious.

"You won't. I won't let you die or get bitten." Rick assured her.

"You can't say that, Rick. You cannot tell me that I will survive to be a hundred because-"

Rick cut her off with a kiss. He kissed her slowly, gently, until she opened her mouth to his. He shivered slightly, the way her tongue slid over his, made him want her. Need her. He pulled her closer, and kissed her faster. He felt her hands on his back. Suddenly, she broke the kiss.

"We both need a shower." She commented.

"Yea, so we do." Rick smiled. The two of them got up and crept quietly down the hall. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when Daryl came out of one of the showers, towel around his waist.

"Aw, ya two done kissed an made up?" He snickered playfully. Andrea rolled her eyes, and Rick grinned.

"Yes, Daryl. But not in that order." Andrea teased.

"Kind of in that order." Rick mumbled. Andrea laughed.

"Somethin' wrong with you two. Y'all ain't right." Daryl teased.

"We know this, now if you would please, kind sir, I'd like to take a shower." Andrea teased back.

"Yea, yea. I'm goin', I'm goin'." Daryl grinned at Rick as he walked by. Once he was gone, Rick went over and turned on the water. It was warm, soothing. Andrea and Rick got undressed quickly, and moved under the water.

As much as Rick wanted her, what he wanted more was to just hold her. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Andrea let her head rest against his chest, and she put her arms around him. Rick had his arms around her, holding her against him. He let his chin rest on the top of her head, and closed his eyes.

Rick never wanted to let her go. Despite the world going to shit, as long as he had his son, and as long as he had Andrea, it couldn't get better than that. Rick felt himself relax against her, knowing she was safe in his arms, away from the outside world. He opened his eyes, and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think they'll ever be gone?" Andrea asked quietly, as Rick washed her hair.

"The walkers? I don't know..." He replied, letting his hands snake down her neck. She shivered.

"They look, uh... skinnier." Andrea stated.

"Maybe they'll die out eventually." Rick offered, but he didn't didn't sound convinced.

"You sound so... Convinced." Andrea laughed lightly.

"Andrea.." He whsipered in her ear, causing goosebumps to prickle along her skin. She leaned back against him, soapy hair and all, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.


End file.
